Ett Udda Par
by eDiNbUrgh
Summary: Rebecca Good kommer tillbaka till Hogwarts efter att ha spenderat sommaren i Europa, och känner nytt för allting. För sina vänner, för sina fiender. Kanske är fienden inte alltid fiende. OC/Draco Malfoy.
1. Början

**1. Början **

Det röda tåget avgick för många timmar sedan, resan hade hunnit pågå ett tag och de flesta eleverna var rastlösa. Mörkret hade börjat falla, slöt sig om loket och dess vagnar. Men mörkret hindrade inte eleverna från att fortsätta, skratta, le och omslutas av vänners värme.

Trots det var det ändå bråk på gång, i en av kupéerna. Knallkortspartiet var på väg mot sitt slut, Hermione Granger hade förlorat sedan länge, och Harry Potter åkte just ut. Ron Weasley lade ilsket ner sina kort när det visade sig att han inte skulle kunna slå Rebecca Good.

Ett triumferande leende spred sig på hennes läppar medans hon plockade upp korten och lade dem i en hög. Det blonda håret, som varit samlat i en hästsvans till att börja med, hade mist lite av sin glans på grund av resedammet.

Lugnet lade sig i kupén när Rebecca och Hermione öppnade sina böcker, medan Ron tryckte i sig godis som han köpt från vagnen som drogs förbi vid ett-tiden. Harry ögnade igenom en quidditchtidning och det enda som hördes var vändandet av blad och Rons prassel med godispapperna.

Rebecca trivdes med sina kompisar i kupén, men hon hade också saknat Hogwarts något fruktansvärt mycket eftersom Albus Dumbledore hade tvingat henne att resa runt i Europa över sommaren. Hon hade följt med Minerva McGonagall, sin mentor, till Beauxbatons Akademin i Frankrike under en månad och fått uppleva den franska skolans kultur. Det hade varit intressant och hon hade blivit väldigt solbränd, eftersom hon hade fått gå utomhus med elever som visade henne runt.

Sista veckan av sommarlovet hade Minerva släppt av henne vid Skandinaviens Magihögskola och den hade hon fått utforska på egen hand med de skandinaviska eleverna. Hon fick också vara med på deras terminstart, och på några lektioner. Rebecca hade fått en solbränna där också, och den förbättrade den hon hade fått på Beauxbatons.

Kupédörren gled upp, men ingen av personerna som satt där inne lade märke till den blonda, unga mannen som steg in. Bakom honom stod två stora män. Han såg sig om och fick syn på de fyra som satt där inne, och skrattade hånfullt.

"Blodsförädare och smutsskallar tillsammans!" Draco Malfoy blickade kyligt ner på de sittande personerna.

Harry hoppade upp och drog fram sin trollstav, Ron var nästan lika snabb men fumlade med trollstaven. Han hade inte haft den lika tillgänglig som Harry.

"Lämna dom i fred!" sa Harry bestämt, och pekade med trollstaven mot Malfoys bröst.

Ron gjorde detsamma. Ingen av de tre lade märke till att Rebecca smällde ihop sin bok och reste sig upp.

"Malfoy, dags att gå." Kylan i hennes röst gick inte att miste på. Hon tryckte boken mot sin mage, som att få stöd.

När han inte rörde sig och bara fortsatte att hånle mot henne, mörknade hennes blick, och hon upprepade vad hon sagt.

"Tror du att jag skulle göra som en smutsskalle säger åt mig?" Han skrattade åt henne.

"Det tror jag nog att du skulle göra", sa hon lika kyligt som när hon först talat och drog upp sitt eget trollspö ur fickan. Hon pekade den mot honom, och både Harry och Ron, som backat undan, drog efter andan. Av vad de visste hade Rebecca aldrig brutit mot några regler, utom att vara med i D.A. "Jag kan en hel del användbara saker, Malfoy, och jag tvekar inte att använda dem."

Han fnös men vände sig om och lämnade kupén. Crabbe ryckte åt sig några chokladgrodor innan han rusade efter Goyle och Malfoy, rädd att bli förhäxad av Rebecca.

"Skulle du verkligen förhäxat honom, Becca?" undrade Hermione förvånat. Rebecca ryckte på axlarna, hon kunde mycket väl tänka sig att förhäxa Malfoy någon dag.

Ron skakade av skratt. "Ni såg hans fejs, va? Han var totalskraj!"

Det var ganska tydligt att han inte snackade om Malfoy, som bevarat sitt kyliga, arroganta ansiktsuttryck samtalet igenom - och det irriterade Rebecca något så fruktansvärt att hon var nära att springa efter honom och förhäxa honom trots allt. Hon skakade på huvudet och öppnade sin bok igen.

Att läsa var så typiskt Rebecca Good, det hade alla fått lära sig, och hon gick ingenstans utan en bok i väskan. Och som nu, på tåget, hade hon minst tio böcker i kofferten, som hon införskaffat sig på sina sommarresor genom det magiska Europa, som var så väl dolt för mugglarögon.

När tåget saktade in på Hogsmeade Stationen på kvällen den första september var det ingen av eleverna som misstänkte att något var fel. De flesta gick mot stället där vagnarna normalt sett var, men där fanns inga vagnar. Istället låg där en stor hög av skolans kvastar.

Rebecca närmade sig kvastarna tillsammans med Hermione, och båda tittade skeptiskt på kvastarna. Ingen av dem tyckte om kvastsport något vidare. Den enda gång Rebecca suttit på en kvast var under kvastflygningen första året, och hon ville helst inte upprepa vad som hänt den gången.

Hagrid hade ännu inte ropat in förstaårseleverna, vilket var lite underligt enligt de flesta av eleverna, utan väntade in flera av de övriga eleverna innan han började prata.  
"Jo, de e så här ...", Hagrid harklade sig och började om. "Skolans vagnarnlev förstörda av nåt imorse. Å eftersom man inte hunnit laga dom ...Tredje året å neråt åker med mig i båtarna, resten av får åka på kvastarna."

Det högg till i magen på Rebecca. Hon ville verkligen inte åka på kvastarna. Hon hade knappt lyckats sväva under lektionerna första året och hade aldrig rört en kvast sedan dess.

"De e alldeles för få kvastar för att man ska kunna åka en å en", tillade Hagrid och dämpade genast det upprymda surret av röster.

De yngsta eleverna rusade ändå fram för att få de bästa kvastarna, satte sig till rätta, två och två, eller i vissa fall till och med tre. De for iväg mot skolan i den fart som de nertyngda kvastarna kunde åstadkomma.

Det bildades ett led som slingade sig framåt mot kvasthögen - och för Rebecca, som hon så dramatiskt utryckte det, döden. När hon fick för sig att man kunde gå till skolan, genom skogen, var det ingen som ville göra henne sällskap. Inte ens Hermione, som lyckats para ihop sig med Ron.

"Du kommer ju inte vara ensam", sa Hermione i ett försök att lugna Rebecca. "Det finns säkert många här som kan hantera en kvast. Det löser sig, Becca."

Rebecca var inte så säker. Allt fler personer - därav personer hon var vän med och litade på när det gällde kvasthantering - försvann och ledet blev för kort skrämmande fort. Hon blängde ner på den ensamma, skruttiga kvasten. Hon hörde Hermione ropa något som likande "ses på skolan", men var inte säker.

"Ska du åka eller?" Den släpiga rösten förvånade henne. Hon trodde att hon varit ensam kvar att möte sitt öde.

"Nej, jag tror jag går istället", svarade Rebecca artigt och vände sig mot Malfoy. Avsky vällde upp inom henne när hon såg in i hans ansikte. Det var lika kyligt som på tåget. Han studerade henne noga utan att säga något. Till slut bröt han tystnaden, som hade blivit påträngande.

"Du blir sen. Hoppa upp."

Chocken sköt undan hatet. Rebecca fick kämpa för att hakan inte skulle falla. Sedan när brydde han sig om det? Han hade säkert gillat att Gryffindor skulle få avdrag innan terminen börjat. Trots det såg han väldigt allvarlig ut då han betraktade henne med kyliga, grå ögon.

Tvekande gick hon fram mot hans kvast, fast allt inom henne skrek åt henne att låta bli. Det var dumt, väldigt dumt det hon gjorde, men ändå satte hon sig bakom Malfoy på kvasten och insåg att det var mer än dumt. Det var idiotiskt. Hon borde verkligen strunta i det, men det var som han sa; hon skulle bli sen.

"Du måste hålla i mig." Malfoys röst var inte längre kylig, det var något annat, något Rebecca inte kunde sätta fingret på.

Tveksamt lade hon sina händer vid hans midja, bet sig i läppen för att inte säga något dumt. Han vred på nacken - varför visste Rebecca inte, hon tyckte bara att det såg udda ut - och sparkade ifrån. Plötsligt var de ovanför marken, högt upp. Rebecca tittade ner, fem, sex, sju meter ovanför och Malfoy fortsatte att stiga.

"Sluta!" Skrek Rebecca panikslaget. Hon blundade hårt, ville inte se hur högt upp de var. Hon pressade kinden mot Malfoys rygg. "Sluta", bad hon igen, rösten darrade av rädsla. Tänk om hon trillade ner? Hon skulle bryta nacken direkt, utan tvekan. Hon skulle inte hinna blinka.

"Du är höjdrädd?" frågade Malfoy och skrattade. Denna gången var det defenitivt hånfullt. Hon svarade inte honom, utan lät sitt kroppsspråk tala för sig självt. Han sa inget mer, men han lät kvasten sjunka i höjd samtidigt som det bar iväg mot skolan.

De kom lyckligtvis oskadda fram till skolan. Inte ett ord hade yttrats sedan Malfoys fråga, och ingen hade känt ett behov av att prata. Rebecca var lättad över det faktumet, för hon ville verkligen inte prata. Hon hade antagligen inte kunnat prata heller, därför att hon fokuserat så hårt på att tänka på marken.

Hermione väntade inne i entréhallen och tappade hakan när hon såg att de kom tillsammans. Hon ägnade inte en blick till Malfoy utan fångade Rebeccas bruna ögon. De var inte lika pigga som de brukade vara, och Hermione antog att det var efter flygturen.

Rebecca höll sig för pannan. Hon var yr - och det var defenitivt från flygturen. "Merlin, hela marken gungar." Hon sträckte sig efter Hermiones hand för att få stöd, och vännen var genast där.

"Du behöver bara sitta ner, det försvinner snart." Hermione började leda henne in i stora salen.

Den var lika livfull som varje terminstart , dekorerad i elevhemmens färger och upplyst av flera hundra ljus. Rebecca suckade lyckligt och glömde nästan bort flygturen. Hon var hemma igen. Äntligen. Hon fasade för hur det skulle vara sen, efter våren, då hon skulle lämna skolan för gott.

Alla elever som funnits på tåget befann sig i salen. Man kunde ta på den glada stämmningen i rummet. Det var i alla fall vad Rebecca lyckades inbilla Ron när hon satt sig på Harrys vänstra sida, för han satt sedan och famlade i luften efter spänningen.

Ginny, som satt på Harrys högra sida, fann inte situtaionen lika roande som de andra. Vilket var förklarligt, det var hennes bror som satt och gjorde bort sig.

"Jösses, Ron, skärp dig. Det var bara bildligt."

"Hon har rätt, jag skämtade bara, Ron."

Dumbledore reste sig upp längst fram i salen, och tystnaden lade sig snabbt. Det var tydligt att han hade något att säga, och alla ville veta vad det var. När han talade var det med en respektingivande röst, han såg ut på alla elever med glädje i blicken.

Rebecca fylldes med lugn. Hon behövde ingen zenträdgård, inget vattenfall för att bli lugn. Hon behövde bara se upp i Albus Dumbledores lugna, blå ögon bakom de halvmåne formade glasögonen för att fyllas med ett inre lugn som varade väldigt länge.

"Välkomna till ett nytt år! Jag vet att ni alla är hungriga efter resan, men jag skulle vilja tillkänna ge en sak." Rebecca var inte den enda som blev förväntansfull. "I år tänkte personalen här på skolan belöna er för generationers hårda arbete med en bal."

Rebeccas ögonbryn sköt upp i höjden. En bal? Det var ju trevligt och så, men ändå? Hon var ganska säker på att det var Dumbledores ensamma påhitt, för på ansiktena i personalen var det inte många som var exalterade. Hagrid, givetvis, och även professor Sprout verkade glad. Men de var också de enda.

"Men nu, ska ni få äta. Hugg in!"


	2. Blod

**2. Blod **

Som alla andra första veckor förflöt den första veckan på Hogwarts förbi, tillsammans med ett stadigt berg av växande läxor, tidiga morgonar, och misslyckade trolldrycker. Rebecca gick runt med läroböckerna i den tunga väskan, tillsammans med allt annat hon behövde för lektionerna, och _Stolthet och Fördom_ av mugglarförfattarinnnan Jane Austen.

Hon avskydde mr Darcy nästan lika mycket som Lizzy, men tyckte desto bättre om mr Collins, även om han var en aning patetisk. Hon brukade prata om karaktärerna i boken ofta, så det var därför konstigt - tyckte Rebecca, Ginny var inte förvånad -att Ron inte kom ihåg vem mr Bingley var.

"Janes käresta", svarade Rebecca med irritation - blandat med förtjusning - i rösten. "Mr Darcys vän, också ... Usch, jag tycker inte om honom!"

"Bingley?"

"Nej, mr Darcy! Han är arrogant, fylld med stolthet. Han värderar sitt liv högre än alla andras!" Det sista hasplade hon bara ur sig, för det stämde kanske inte riktigt.

Harry flinade brett. "Det låter som Malfoy", sa han och pekade neråt sjön.

Därnere satt ett vitblont huvud, med sin trollstav i huvudhöjd, och siktade mot en femteårselev. Flickan hade ett stort blåmärke på armen, men Rebecca trodde inte att det var Malfoy som förorsakat det. Nåja, hon hoppades i alla fall.

Hon släppte sin väska och lät den falla. Det blev en rejäl duns med alla böcker, men Rebecca var för långt borta för att höra. Hon var arg, att ge sig på en yngre elev? Det var så lågt. Hon kavlade uupp ärmarna på skjortan och hade några meter kvar till Malfoy när hon drog upp trollspöt.

"Malfoy! Din jävla fegis!"

Han vred långtsamt på huvudet. De grå ögonen var kalla, men läpparna drogs upp i ett brett hånleende. Han sänkte trollstaven och reste sig smidigt upp.

"Jag undrade hur länge vi skulle behöva vänta på dig, Good. Det här började bli tråkigt", sa han och gäspade dramatiskt.

"Din förbannade fegis!" upprepade hon och riktade sitt trollspö mot honom. Bakom dem drog Ron och Hermione undan flickan, medan Harry betraktade Malfoy och Rebecca. Han insåg att det här var hennes duell.

Malfoy skrattade hånfullt och snärtade till trollstaven utan att yttra ett ord. Rebecca duckade, hon brydde sig inte om att parera den röda ljusblixten.

"Expelliarmus!" ropade hon. Hon var bekant med termen icke verbalt, hon visste hur man anväde det, men det var svårt att koncentera sig. Och det var svårt att hålla munnen stängd. "Du anföll och duellerade inte bara - bröt reglerna, upplysnigsvis - du gjorde det mot en yngre elev! Vad tänkte du på? Fan Malfoy - Lamslå! - du är en idiot!"

Han flinade och kunde inte prata lika mycket som Rebecca, eftersom han faktiskt försökte med icke verbala förhäxningar. Men som vilken annan person som helst så kunde han inte låta bli att ge svar på tal när det gällde kommentarer om hans stolta personlighet.

"För du, Good, är så mycket bättre?" Frågade han och pausade för att skicka iväg en förhäxning. "Du är inte Dumbledores favorit längre!"

Det var inte så att hon tappade trollstaven av förvåning, men hon tappade defenitivt hakan. Hon såg på honom med stora, bruna ögon. Rebecca hade aldrig varit Dumbledores favorit. Hon hade varit omtyckt, ja, men aldrig favorit.

Varför föreslog Malfoy något så dumt? undrade hon och sände - äntligen - iväg en icke verbal förhäxning. Hon hade nästan glömt varför de duellerade. Var det för att hon hade fått en kick av ilskan? Och vem skulle vara den nya, i så fall? tänkte hon vidare, medan hon såg Malfoy ducka för besvärjelsen.

Hennes ljusa hår föll ner över ansiktet, skymde sikten. Hon uppfattade ljuset från en förhäxning, men det var ingen hon kände igen. Vart den skulle hamna visste hon inte. "Skit", muttrade Rebecca och slängde sig av en chansning till höger. En chansning som visade sig vara dålig.

Knivar skar upp hennes mage, armar, bröstkorg. Hon skrek högt, det gjorde ont, så ont, varför slutade det inte? Den varma vätskan färgade gräset rött, samtidigt som hennes ansikte blev allt blekare.

"Becca? Becca! Rebecca!" Hermione skrek förtvivlat. Hennes skrik blandade sig med Rebeccas, som sakta avtog.

Genom halvslutna ögon betraktad hon sina vänner. Ron var blek, mycket blekare än vanligt. Harry var också blek, men en uppgivenhet speglades i hans ögon. Hermiones ögon var fulla med tårar.

"Varför gråter du?" försökte hon fråga, men allt som kom fram var ett gurglande.

"Prata inte", mumlade en person på hennes andra sida. Hon försökte säga något av förvåning, men personen hindrade henne. "Prata inte, sa jag."

Rebecca vred sakta på huvudet och såg Malfoy knäböja vid hennes sida. Han såg beslutsamt på blodet, rev upp hennes skjorta och mumlade långsamt och pekade på såren med sin trollstav.

Rebecca såg upp på det blonda håret. Han såg upp och mötte hennes blick med sina grå ögon. Hans ögon var det sista hon såg.

"Fullkomligt oacceptabelt!" Professor McGonagall såg besviket på Rebecca och Malfoy. "Oansvarigt! Jag trodde inte det om er."

Rebecca tittade ner i sina händer. Hon skämdes något så fruktansvärt. Hon hade gjort fel. Hon hade _brutit mot reglerna_.

"Eftersom ni bröt reglerna båda två bör ni naturligtvis få ett straff." McGonagall pausade och såg på Snape, som stod i ena hörnet och betraktade dem. Han hade ett bistert ansiktsutryck, och samma svarta klädnad som alltid. "Filch har klagat på troférummet ett tag nu. Ni skulle kunna få städa det."

Malfoy suckade klagande. Rebecca slängde en irriterad blick på honom. Även om han inte hade skoluniformen på sig, lyckades han se uppklädd och respektabel ut i alla fall. Han hade en strykt skjorta på sig, svarta byxor och svarta, enkla skor. Det var annat än hennes röda tunika och ljusa jeans.

"Det blir alldeles utmärkt, professorn", svarade hon hastigt och såg på McGonagall. Hon hade inget emot att rengöra pokalerna, det skulle faktiskt bli trevligt att se hur många fler Gryffindor än Slytherin som vunnit troféer. "Var det något mer? Eller kan vi gå nu?"

McGonagall viftade på handen för att få dem att avlägsna sig efter att hon talet om tiden för deras straffkomendering. Varken Rebecca eller Malfoy var sena att resa sig upp och lämna kontoret.

"Alltså, det skulle räcka att säga tack." Malfoy stack ner händerna i fickorna och tittade rakt fram i korridoren.

Hon var en bra bit kortare än han, en decimeter och några centimeter, skulle hon vilja chansa på. Rebecca vägrade däremot att se upp på honom, utan tittade också framåt samtidigt som hon skyndade på stegen. Varför gick han med henne? Hon skulle ju till Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Och han skulle väl någon annanstans, för han fick inte komma in dit.

"För vad? Att du nästan dödade mig?"

"För att jag räddade dig."

Hon fnös irriterat.

"Jag ångrar att det var den förhäxningen jag använde", sa han enkelt, men det lät som han faktiskt gjorde det. Rebecca inbillade sig det.

"Tack." Hon tyckte sig se skymten av ett leende i hans bleka ansikte.

"Vad ska du göra nu?"

Frågan var så udda att hon inte ens orkade komentera den. Hon skakade på huvudet, för egentligen tänkte hon bara göra några läxor - det var lördag, en av två dagar att komma ikapp. Malfoy skulle ändå inte bry sig, han hade väl en quidditchträning eller något.

"Jo, för jag undrade om du kunde hjälpa mig med uppsatsen i Trolldryckskonst."

Rebecca stannade mitt i steget, som en robot som hakat sig. Hon öppnade och stängde munnen samtidigt som hon febrilt försökte komma på något att säga. För han hade väl inte frågat det hon trodde att han just hade gjort?

"Ähum." Jäklar, det var ett bra svar. Rebecca ruskade på huvudet åt sin inre sarkasm och bestämde sig. "Självklart." För det kunde ju inte vara så farligt. "Sjätte våningen. Korridoren efter ert badrum."

"Varför där?" frågade Malfoy och rynkade på pannan. Hans förvåning var solklar.

"Ingen är där."

"Du menar, Good, att du inte vill bli sedd tillsammans med mig?" Han flinade brett och skulle just börja en föreläsning om att han var den populäraste personen på hela skolan, när hon avbröt honom.

"Det är precis vad jag menar, Malfoy."


	3. General & Amiral

**3. Generaler och Amiraler**

"Ni ska göra det utan magi", sa Filch och spände blicken i dem. Rebecca hade aldrig tyckt om honom, han var alldeles för läskig. Eller, irriterande. Filch flinade då han lämnade trofésalen.

"Okej. Vart vill du börja?" Malfoy såg sig omkring på de hundra troférna och pokalerna.

Rebecca gjorde detsamma och pekade sedan in i det högra hörnet. "Där, om det går bra?" Hon väntade inte på svar - han fick väl börja någonannanstans om han inte gillade hennes förslag. Men han hade faktiskt frågat, konstaterade hon.

De började att polera under tystnad. Det var ungefär lika tyst som när de numera gjorde läxor tillsammans - ett fenomen Rebecca inte förstod hur det hade gått till - förutom när han frågade något och hon bad om en bok. Rebecca trivdes med tystnad, det hade hon alltid gjort och hade inga problem med att vara ensam. Men när man var med någon, då kunde man ju faktiskt prata.

"Så ... öh. Vad vill du göra efter skolan? Jobba med, menar jag."

Malfoy funderade en stund innan han svarade, polerade noggrant pokalen han höll på med. "Jag skulle nog vilja jobba på ministeriet."

Som alla andra, tänkte Rebecca och suckade. Men hon nickade och log artigt. "Du då?" frågade han och såg upp på henne.

"Jag vet inte ..." Hon hade faktiskt inte tänkt så mycket på det. Under samtalen med McGonagall under femte året hade hon kunnat tänka sig en karriär på St Mungos, eller ministeriet - utrikesdepartementet - men nu visste hon inte längre. "Jag kan inte bestämma mig."

"Snackade du inte med McGonagall om det? Jag snackade med Snape, han tyckte att jag skulle satsa på ministeriet."

"Jo, det gjorde jag. Alla gjorde det."

Det blev tyst igen. Rebecca gnuggade extra hårt för att få bort en fläck - vart kom fläckarna ifrån? Var inte troféerna inlåsta eller så? Okej. Det kanske var lätt att ta sig in i skåpen, en enkel Alohomora. Det klarade till och med en förstaårselev.

"Jag skulle kanske bli Amiral eller nåt." Det var bara ett skämt. Hur mycket än hon gillade mugglarvärlden så var Flottan inget ställe för henne.

"Då skulle jag vara en general, så jag bestämde över dig."

Rebecca skakade på huvudet. "Generaler är inom militären, inte flottan." Malfoy fnös.

"Amiral Good, vad tror du om att vi skyndar på vårt arbete här?"

"Det låter som en bra idé, general Malfoy." Rebecca skrattade lite och såg mot honom. Han verkade väldigt uppslukad ut av sitt arbete.

Det ljusa håret föll ner över hans ögon. Han verkade inte bry sig, utan lät det vara. Det lockade sig lite vid öronen, men han granskade pokalen kritiskt.

Rebecca vände bort blicken. Det hade inte varit meningen att stirra. En skär rodnad spred sig över hennes kinder. Med förnyad kraft började hon putsa en ny trofé.

_Amiral,_

_Samma plats, samma tid som vanligt?_

_Generalen_

"Vem är Generalen?" undrade Hermione och sneglade över Rebeccas axel. Hon vek förskräckt ihop lappen och stoppade den i fickan.

"Öh. En jag känner." Rodnaden spred sig över hennes kinder och hon plockade ihop sina saker inför skoldagen. "Ses senare."

Hon lämnade biblioteket - hon och Hermione hade gått dit efter frukosten för att jobba på trolldomshistorian - med snabba steg. Det hade kanske inte varit fara för att bli påkommen på riktigt, men Rebecca tyckte inte om att ljuga för sin vän. Snarare _undanhålla _sanningen.

Sanningen fortsattes att undanhållas, utan att Rebecca behövde svara på fler frågor om Generalen, hon fortsatte att träffa Malfoy i den tredje korridoren på sjätte våningen, nästan varje kväll. De fortsatte att göra läxor tillsammans, även om Rebecca fortsatte att vara rädd för att bli upptäckt.

De ignornerade varandra på lektionstid. Eller, Rebecca försökte. Det var svårt att inte betrakta honom över bokkanten på Förvandlingskonsten. Det var svårt att inte snegla på honom genom ångorna på Trolldryckskonsten. Framför allt var det svårt att inte förakta honom i matsalen.

När han var med sina vänner var han den arroganta plågoande hon först trott att han var. Rebecca kunde se Malfoy i korridorer, upptagen med att tortera andra elever. Vissa gånger märkte han inte att han var betraktad utan fortsatte, men andra gånger kände hennes blick bränna i ryggen. Då vred han på huvudet och log mot henne.

Hon kom på sig själv att hata honom under dagen, och att längta efter honom vid kvällsmaten, för att fyllas av lyckorus senare på kvällen. Hon såg fram emot att göra läxor som hon aldrig tidigare hade gjort.

Rebecca gick genom de mörka korridorerna i början av november, med skolböckerna i väskan och näsan i den senaste boken. Hon blev stående även när hon kommit fram till stenbänken som Malfoy låg på. Väskan gled av armen och landade på golvet. Ögonen for allt snabbare över sidorna samtidigt som bokstäverna blev suddigare framför hennes rinnande ögon.

"Vad är det nu du läser?" Malfoy reste sig och nappade åt sig boken. Rebecca sjönk ner på golvet och begravde ansiktet i händerna. "'Unga kvinnor' av Louisa May Alcott?"

Axlarna på Rebecca skakade av gråt. Malfoy öppnade boken där hon slagit ihop den och ögnade igenom sidan. Han satte sig bredvid henne, så nära han vågade. Vilket resulterade att det bara skiljde dem några decimeter.

"Jag är säker på att hon var en bra person."

Hon såg upp på honom med tårdränkta ögon. Hon suckade sorgset och lutade huvudet mot hans axel samtidigt som hon torkade bort tårarna. Han lade försiktigt sin arm runt hennes axlar som allt saktare höjde och sänkte sig.

Kvällen därpå var de åter igen i korridoren på sjätte våningen, men Rebecca var utan bok. Hon hade läst ut Unga kvinnor kvällen innan och hade ingen lust att ta med ytterligare en bok för att höra Malfoys kommentarer.

Hon försökte samla håret i en hästsvans men det föll bara ner om och om igen, tills Malfoy faktiskt frågade om hon ville ha hjälp. Rebecca tvekade och var nära att ge honom ett bittert, svidande svar om att hon klarade det själv. Hon ångrade sig innan tungan hunnit forma orden.

"Ja, tack."

Han reste sig upp och tog hårbandet i sin hand. Malfoy fångade upp allt hår i sin bleka hand, snurrade bandet några varv och synade sedan sin skapelse. Rebecca drog handen över håret för att känna efter. Det låg alldeles platt. Hon hade defenitivt inte kunnat göra det bättre själv.

Malfoy tog tag i hennes smala hand och studerade hennes korta naglar. De hade ett blått, avskaft nagellack, det såg ut som om det jämt och ständigt utsattes för tortyr.

Rebecca stelnade till. Varför höll han i hennes hand? Det var inget fel på hennes händer, så vitt hon visste. Hon kände hans värme flöda genom fingrarna. Värmen omvandlades till elekricitet. Det sprakade mellan händerna - kände han också det? Rebecca ville inte gärna påpeka det, men hon tyckte om det.

Han drog upp henne så att även hon stod upp. Hon såg in i hans gråa ögon. Ja, han kände det också. Det sprakade i honom med. På en sekund drog han hennes närmare sig, lade armarna runt hennes midja. Han pressade dem ännu närmare varandra, elekriciteten tilltog. Tillsammans var de en levande blixt.

Instinktivt böjde han sig ner och kysste henne. Rebecca besvarade - utan tvekan - den. Det brann en eld i hennes läppar. En behaglig, vacker eld som spred sig till resten av kroppen, den värmde. Någonstans i bakhuvudet beskrev hjärnan det som förälskelse. Men nej, tänkte Rebecca. Hon var inte kär. Det var bara en väldigt, väldigt bra kyss.

"Vad i helevete?" Harry stormade fram bakom hörnet av korridoren med trollstaven höjd. "Rebecca? Malfoy?"

De särade sig snabbt. Helt plötsligt var de flera meter ifrån varandra. Rebecca ville tillbaka i hans varma famn, hon ville bli omhållen.

"Harry?" skrek hon i falsett. "Har du spionerat? Du har ingen som helst rätt att göra det! Det är mitt liv!"

Ögonblicket hon haft med Malfoy var över, det existerande inte längre. Hon var fylld med ilska. Hade Harry spionerat på henne? Sedan hur länge? Vad visste han?

Det spelade ingen roll. Han hade inkräktat på hennes privatliv, han hade ingen som helst rätt till det. Hon fick umgås med vem hon ville. Till och med den där irriterande sjätteårseleven från Ravenclaw som var en besserwisser, vilken hon inte alls tyckte om. Men ändå.

"Potter, du menar att hon inte får vara med mig?"

"Det är vad jag menar, Malfoy! Låt henne vara, jag tänker inte tillåta dig att bedra henne som alla andra."

Rebecca blinkade chockat. "Du tänker inte? Jag kan ta hand om mig själv, Harry, om du inte har märkt det. Du är inte min pappa!"

Hon rafsade snabbt ihop sina saker, marcherade iväg från den bedrövliga scenen där Malfoy och Harry stod och blängde på varandra en lång stund innan Harry följde efter Rebecca. Hon tänkte aldrig, aldrig mer prata med Harry. Aldrig.


	4. Tysta läppar

**4. Tysta läppar**

"DU VAD?" skrek Ron i sjundeårspojkarnas sovsal. Hans ansikte var alldeles rödflammigt av ilska. Det såg ut som han när som helst skulle stega fram till Rebecca där hon satt på Dean Thomas säng och bittert hade munnen sammanpressad.

Vad hade de för rätt att döma hennes val? De var inte hennes föräldrar, syskon eller ens släktingar. De var hennes vänner. De skulle föreställa hennes vänner.

"Hon ... hångla. Med Malfoy." Harry såg lite besvärad ut, men han var fortfarande arg. Det syntes i hans gröna ögon som blixtrade. Men Rebecca vägrade att titta på någon av dem, utan stirrade ut genom fönstret.

"Kan du titta på mig när jag pratar, Rebecca?"

"Nej."

Ron lyfte på ögonbrynet och såg på när Hermione försiktigt närmade sig henne. Hon slog sig ner på sängen bredvid Rebecca och började sakta fläta det blonda håret.

"Rör mig inte." Hon vred undan huvudet och blängde från person till person. "Är det så här ni tänker se det? Att jag gjorde fel? Det är ni som har fel. Ni har ingen rätt att uppträda som mina föräldrar. Ni är inte ens mina äldre, överbeskyddande syskon. Ni ska vara mina vänner, men istället beter ni er som hundskit!"

Hermione kröp ihop till en boll på sängen och såg osäkert på de båda andra. Ron verkade bli ännu argare, men pressade samman munnen till ett tunt streck. Harry drog handen genom håret och stoppade den sedan i bakfickan. Han öppnade munnen för att säga något. Rebecca ville inte lyssna på hans föreläsning, hon var trött på att bli utskälld.

"Vet du vad Harry? Gå ner och hångla med Ginny eller nåt. Kärlek är fint. Ta vara på det, annars kommer jag fanimej förstöra för dig." Hon reste sig upp och rättade till kjolen, slängde en sista, hatfull blick på sina tidigare vänner och stegade sedan ut ur sovsalen.

Det var med snabba steg hon sprang ner för trappan, ut genom porträtthålet. Hon sprang in i någon, hon visste inte vem och hon bad inte om ursäkt. Hon orkade inte det.

Hon stannade i en öde korridor på andra våningen. Det var antagligen det sista stället de skulle leta på efter henne, men det var inte bara därför hon hade valt den här platsen. Hon gick fram till ett till synes tomt rum och gläntade på dörren. Ljuset strilade in genom ett enda fönster men det var tillräckligt ljust för att hon skulle kunna se allt i rummet.

En enkel säng med ljust, rosa överkast stod mot väggen mitt emot dörren. Bredvid sängen stod ett nattduksbord i ljust trä, och en bokhylla med dammiga böcker. Fönstret täcktes delvis av rosa gardiner. Det fanns tomma ljushållare, med undantag för två, men ljusen var så pass nerbrunna att det inte skulle gå att få eld på dem i alla fall.

Rebecca suckade och lade sig ner på sängen. Det var hennes gamla säng, som hon haft innan hon blivit placerad i Gryffindor och innan hon lärt känna Hermione, Harry och Ron. Det var på den tiden då hon bara umgicks med äldre elever och läste hela dagarna. Det var då hon hade gått runt ensam i korridorerna och undrat när allas lektioner skulle ta slut så att hon fick starta ett snöbollskrig med de tuffa killarna i tredje årskursen.

Hon saknade tiden som bekymmerslös femåring, sexåring, sjuåring. Hon saknade tiden innan hon faktiskt börjat skolan hon redan hade bott på i sex år. Hon saknade rummet hon hade haft. Ibland kunde hon gå förbi det och undra om allting fortfarande fanns kvar, eller om någon hade tagit bort sakerna eftersom hon inte längre bodde där.

Hon suckade, en aning lyckligare än vad hon skulle ha gjort den senaste timmen. Det kändes så avlägset tiden med Malfoy, i korridoren. Vad hade han gjort sen? Hade han suttit och väntat på att hon skulle komma tillbaka? Rebecca hoppades nästan det, för det skulle betyda att han faktiskt kände något för henne. För hon hade känslor. Hon hade i alla fall haft det, under den där underbara minuten som kyssen pågick. Om hon blundade kunde hon se hans gråa, vackra ögon. Om hon blev arg såg hon Harrys lysande gröna, eller Rons blå.

Rebecca kurade ihop sig till en sorgsen boll ovanpå täcket, lade sig till rätta och somnade.

Ett mjukt hoande väckte henne följande morgon. Ugglan som satt på fönsterkarmen - och Rebecca visste inte hur den lyckats ta sig in - var brun, med stora, gula ögon som försynt såg ner på henne. Den hoande åter igen och gav sig inte förrän hon reste sig och lossat på brevet som var bundet runt foten.

Avsmak vällde upp från magen till halsen, men hon pressade tillbaka det. Inte en chans att hon skulle kräkas. Rebecca rev sönder brevet och såg sig om i rummet efter en penna. Hon hittade en trasig sådan bakom böckerna i bokhyllan, mumlade en ytterst praktisk formel som fick pennan att fylla på bläck själv och skrev sedan en mening på en liten papperslapp som fanns kvar efter det strimlade brevet.

_Är ni så jävla fega?_

Hon knöt fast det runt ugglan igen, som genast flög iväg genom det nu öppna fönstret. Hon suckade och satte sig på sängen igen. Hade hon fått som Rebecca velat hade hon stannat kvar i rummet hela dagen, men det var trots allt lektioner och hon tänkte inte för något skolka. Hon skulle bara må ännu sämre för det.

Det var därför hon lämnade sitt rum för en tidig frukost, stannade i matsalen tills Harry, Hermione och Ron kom in. Då gick hon snabbt förbi dem och lyssnade inte på vad de ropade efter henne. Hon sprang nästan hela vägen upp till sjunde våningen, ropade lösenordet till Den Tjocka Damen som förskräckt tappade sitt gals vin i golvet innan hon släppte in Rebecca.

Hon gick upp till flickornas sovsal, slängde ner sina saker i kofferten. Hon var säker på att hon inte hade glömt något, men såg igenom rummet en sista gång. Rebecca tänkte inte behöva komma hit fler gånger i år, och hon tänkte defenitivt inte sova i salen fler gånger. Hon återvände till sitt rum för att lämna sina saker.

Den första dagen i ensamheten klarade hon av. Den andra också. Den tredje började var svårare. Rebeccas hals började bli torr, för hon pratade så lite. Hon började prata med sig själv istället. Inte en tanke på att hon kunde betraktas som schizofren. Första veckan gick. Hon struntade i alla tilltal som innehöll hennes namn, fast det gjorde ont inuti. Andra veckan blev ännu jobbigare. Tredje veckan blev hon kallad till McGonagall.

Iförd skolklädnaden och Gryffindoremblemet på bröstet, steg hon in i sin mentors klassrum. Ettorna höll just på att lämna salen och tittade nyfiket upp på henne. Rebecca såg ner på dem utan ett uttryck i ansiktet. Hon hade aldrig någonsin varit så känslokall som nu. Läpparna var ständigt sammanpressade, de bruna ögonen sakande glädje. Håret hade mist sin glans. Hon var bara ett skal. Ett väldigt duktigt skal som lämnade in uppgifter och återfick dem med bra betyg, men ett skal.

"Rebecca, det här måste få ett slut." McGonagall granskade henne med bekymrade ögon. "Du kan inte strunta i dina vänner. Jag har inte en aning om vad som hänt, men det är dags att rätta till det misstaget."

"Ursäkta?"

"Vill du prata om det?"

"Nej. Jag har inte gjort något." Det var ingen direkt lögn. Hon hade bara ignornerat sina vänner i tre veckor, hon hade skällt ut dem för att lägga sig i hennes liv. Hon hade inte gjort något alls.

"Potter, Weasley och Granger skulle i alla fall vilja prata med dig."

Rebecca bet sig i läppen. Hon hade varit nära att säga _Be dem att dra åt helvete_, men det lät alldeles för opassande. Hon borde godtagit deras ursäkt för tre veckor sedan, då hade hon inte behövt sitta här inne och förnedra sig.

"Vet ni vad, professorn? Jag kanske pratar med dom."

"Det är väldigt bra." McGonagall log lite, och Rebecca reste sig upp. "Just det, skulle du vilja jobba med Malfoy på hans uppsats? Det är ett grupparbete, som du vet, och ingen av er har någon att arbeta med."

Rebecca tvekade. Hon hade börjat tro på Ron och Harrys prat. Malfoy var ingen bra person för henne. De passade inte ihop. Men ett arbete? Det kunde väl ändå inte skada. Och att få prata med honom igen, med en anledning, dessutom? Bättre kunde det kanske inte bli.

"Visst."


	5. Försoning

**5. Försoning**

Ett klassrum hade ställts till deras förfogande under kvällen. Rebecca satt ensam på en av bänkarna med ansiktet kupat i sina händer. Hon hade inte på sig skoluniformen, utan blårandig tröja och ett par jeans. Hon satt mitt emot Harry, Ron och Hermione. Ingen hade sagt ett ljud på de fem minuter de varit där.

Det var kvällen efter Rebeccas möte med McGonagall, och de hade beslutat att mötet skulle hållas väldigt formellt och moget. Det var därför ingen hade trollstav med sig, även om Rebecca var ganska säker på att de inte skulle ha använt magi i alla fall.

"Förlåt." Ron såg uppriktigt ledsen ut, som han ville ha förlåtelse. Hon var villig att ge honom den.

"För vad?"

"För att jag la mig i ditt privatliv. Jag inser att jag inte har någon rätt att döma."

"Ursäkten godtas."

Han gav henne ett snett leende och hon blev glad. Det var en härlig känsla att återförenas med sina vänner. Hon var inte ensam längre. Hennes läppar skulle inte limmas ihop igen. Rebecca skulle få en kram varje dag.

"!" Hermione hoppade ner från bänken hon satt på och rusade fram för att krama henne. ", jag ska aldrig bry mig om dig så mycket igen ... Misstolka mig rätt." Hon försökte sig på ett snett leende men borrade in ansiktet i Rebeccas hår. "Du är vuxen nu - eller myndig, i alla fall - och du har rätt att bestämma själv."

Hon släppte taget om Rebecca och tog ett kliv åt sidan då Harry sakta kom gående fram. Han drog handen uppgivet genom håret. Han öppnade munnen för att säga något, men Rebecca hann före.

"Du hade ingen rätt", sa hon lågt. Hon ville bara påminna honom en sista gång. För att det hela inte skulle upprepas.

"Det kommer inte hända igen. Jag ber om ursäkt. Din ... affär med Malfoy är din ensak."

"Var", rättade hon snabbt och sänkte blicken.

Tre par förvånade ögon riktades genast mot henne. Hon förstod det. De hade väl väntat sig att hon skulle fortsätta träffa honom, bara för att vara uppkäftig och visa sitt motstånd. Men nej. Hon hade kommit fram till att det var fel. De hörde inte ihop. Det var inte meningen att de skulle göra det heller, så vad var det då för anledning att fortsätta träffa honom? Hon hade visserligen gjort bort sig lite när hon svarat ja på McGonagalls fråga - men hon ville ju träffa honom! Även om det var fel. Även om de inte hörde ihop.

"Jag har inte träffat honom sen ... den kvällen."

Om man lyssnade riktigt noga, hade man hört en lättat suck från tre munnar. Men Rebecca lyssnade inte noga. Hon tänkte på ett par grå ögon.

Frosten låg på Hogwarts marker, det var kallt men mycket vackert utomhus. De flesta elever stannade ändå i sina varma uppehållsrum, eftersom det var frost och inte snö. Två unga kvinnor - för de var inga flickor längre - gick längs med sjöns frusna kant. De var ordentligt påpälsade, för även om det var frost var det ordentligt kallt i slutet av november.

Hermione tryckte ner den röda mössan över huvudet och stannade vid den stora stenen. Hon lät sina blickar vandra ut över sjön, och tillbaka till Rebecca.

Hon hade aldrig riktigt förstått Rebeccas kärlek till slottet och omgivningarna. Hon hade aldrig anat att den var så stor och djup, på många sätt större än Harrys. Hon hade inte förståt hur Rebecca kunde känna alla äldre elever - däribland Rons äldre bröder - redan andra dagen på skolan. Första veckan på Hogwarts hade Rebecca pratat mer med de äldre Gryffindor-flickorna än med sina jämnåriga kamrater.

Hermione hade förstått att Rebecca spenderat många fler timmar i biblioteket än hon själv så sent som förra året. Hon hade trott hade det var ouppnåerligt, och både Ron och Harry höll med henne. Det var inte för alltför länge sedan Hermione listat ut att Rebecca bott på Hogwarts bra mycket längre än alla andra elever. Hon hade frågat sin vän, som bekräftat teorin och lämnat resten osagt.

"Jag ...", började Rebecca och tog ett steg framåt. Hon mötte snabbt Hermiones blick men såg sedan ut mot sjön. "Jag var fyra. Mamma och pappa ..." Hon drog ett skälvande andetag. En tår rullade sakta ner för hennes kind, men när hon talade igen var det med stadig röst.

"De experimenterade. De älskade att göra det. Några dagar innan min födelsedag, de skulle göra något till mig. Jag gick in i rummet, mamma såg det och ... och ..." Rösten bröts. Hon hade aldrig pratat om det tidigare. Hon hade trott att hon skulle orka - men gjorde hon verkligen det? Hon blundade och kände tårarna bränna bakom ögonen. Allting var fastetsat bakom hennes ögonlock. Varje natt med orolig sömn spelades scenen upp om och om igen i hennes drömmar.

Lola Good hade släppt allt hon hade i händerna och vänt sig mot sin dotter med ett leende på läpparna och öppnade dem för att be henne gå ifrån rummet, det var en överraskning till hennes födelsedag. Lola hann aldrig yttra första ordet. Hennes man beklagade sig högt åt det faktum att hon släppt sina saker.

En gigantisk och samtidigt väldigt tyst smäll, det var vad som hände sen. Rebecca hann aldrig se sin pappa i ansiktet. Han föll till golvet. Lola hade fortfarande sitt leende, men det var svagare och oroligare, inpräntat i ansiktet där hon låg på golvet med blickarna fästa någonstans Rebecca inte kunde se.

Grannarna hade hört det hela. De hade ringt både polisen och ambulansen, som genast kom farande. En polis hittade Rebecca under det sotiga skrivbordet. Hon hade inte gråtit. Hon sa inte ett ljud. Hon bara satt och betraktade sina föräldrar.

Under tiden hon sammanbitet berättat vad som hänt dagarna innan hennes femårsdag hade de börjat gå upp mot slottet. Kylan hade tilltagit och de stod inte ut med att vara utomhus mer. Omedvetet hade Rebecca styrt sina steg mot sitt gamla rum, och även det rum hon hade sovit i de senaste veckorna.

"Mugglarmyndigheter är infiltrerade av häxor och trollkarlar. Jag hamnade på ministeriet där min framtid utreddes och sen kom Minerva ... och jag hamnade här", förklarade hon för Hermione. "Det bestämdes att jag skulle få vara nära en jag kände, och det var Minerva."

"McGonagall? Hur?" Hermiones förvåning speglade sig i hennes ansikte.

"Hon är min gudmor." Rebecca bet sig i läppen och drog handen över kinderna för att torka bort de få tårar som fanns kvar. "Jag har bott här sen jag var fem. Vi firade min födelsedag i personalrummet." Hon log tappert och slöt sina fingrar om handtaget till sin dörr. "Det här var mitt rum. Är mitt rum."

Rebecca hade städat allting så det var prydligare och renare än innan, allting var utan damm och i garderoben låg allt hon behövde i klädväg och sängväg. Det brann nya ljus i ljusstakarna. Sängkläderna var utbytta mot ett par klart röda.

Hon lade sig utmattat på sängen och såg upp i taket. Hermione slog sig ner på sängkanten och betrakade rummet hon aldrig tidigare varit i.

"Kommer du tillbaka till Gryffindor-tornet snart?" frågade hon och såg ner på Rebeccas trötta ansikte. Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är hemma." Sedan rullade hon med huvudet åt sidan och somnade in i en djup, trevlig sömn, utan drömmar om sina föräldrar, eller ens en viss persons blonda huvud. Hon drömde om sitt femårskalas.


	6. Tillsammans

**6. Tillsammans**

"Det här ska göras professionellt, inget struntsak, Malfoy."

"Jag är alltid allvarlig när det gäller skolarbete", sa han stött. Båda visste att det inte var sant. "Men vad är det vi ska göra då? McGongall förklarar så ... geggigt."

"Du hade vetat vad vi skulle göra om du lyssnat på lektionen." Rebecca såg upp på honom med blandad irritation och glädje.

De satt inte på sitt vanliga ställe, vilket hon tyckte var synd, eftersom det var stället hon förknippade med Malfoy och inte pojkarnas badrum på sjätte våningen. Det var visserligen ganska nära, men det var inte rätt plats.

Men Malfoy stod nonchalant lutad mot en av väggarna i ljust kakel, med en vit skjorta och svarta byxor, tillsammans med eleganta svarta, putsade skor. Rebecca hade börjat fundera på om han ägde andra kläder än sådant och skoluniformen, och gjorde han inte det var det nästan synd om honom.

Hon själv hade bara en en vanlig, blå tröja och ett par jeans. Det var vad hennes lyckosamma garderob bestod av, förutom Gryffinforuniformen i olika uppsättningar. Håret hängde löst ner över axlarna, men hon höll ständigt på och snurrade det runt fingret.

Var hon nervös? För vad? Hon borde inte vara nervös. Inte alls. Det var ju bara Malfoy, de hade trots allt spenderat flera kvällar tillsammans med samma uppgift. Läxor. Och ändå tvinnade hon hårlocken runt fingret, kände en liten rodnad sprida sig på kinderna. Kanske var det kyssen. Den magiska kyssen som så abrupt fått ett avslut.

"Kom igen då, vad är det vi ska skriva?" Han drog ena handen genom håret så att det stod åt varje håll, han log ett litet leende mot henne. Rebecca tappade fullkomligt fattningen. Hon hade aldrig sett in i hans ögon när han log. Verkligen tittat. Och när hon väl gjorde det, då dog hon nästan. Så underbara de var, så glada, varma. Hon visste inte att kalla färger kunde vara varma.

"Här", svarade hon och slängde bort några böcker till honom. Rebecca stirrade sedan ner i sina egna papper samtidigt som rodnaden blev ännu större på kinderna. Bruna ögon for snabbt över sidan och vände blad, om och om igen. Och igen. Allt för att undvika att se på honom och göra något som skulle bli väldigt jobbigt att förklara.

Han ögnade igenom böckerna hon hade kastade till honom, men bläddrade egentligen bara tanklöst. Han lät sina grå ögon vila på hennes ytterst behagliga figur - så mycket man såg av den där hon satt med huvudet böjt nedåt med pennan i handen. Hennes lätt guldaktiga hår draperade sig över hennes axlar.

Draco vände blickarna neråt igen och gled ner mot golvet. Han sträckte sig efter en penna och ett papper för att anteckna, men inget viktigt hamnade på pergamentet. Mest små cirklar han gjorde eftersom han var uttråkad, men ett och annat slarvigt hjärta förekom också. Irriterat knycklade han ihop pappret och lade det bredvid sig. Han förstod inte texten, den hoppade bara runt på sidan och var allmänt irriterande. Bokstäverna omformade sig till egna ord, ord som _Kyss henne_. Ord vars handling aldrig skulle bli av, eftersom hon så kyligt avvisat honom efter deras första kyss.

Han hade väntat på henne. Han hade suttit i korridoren, bara några stenkast från där de satt nu, och väntat på att hon skulle komma tillbaka, så att de kunde fortsätta där de avslutat. Men hon hade aldrig kommit. Draco hade gått därifrån, besluten att prata med henne under nästa dag då de skulle göra nya, tråkiga läxor tillsammans. Hon hade inte kommit. Han hade försökt prata med henne under trista lektioner, men hon hade ignornerat honom.

Så varför ville hon helt plötsligt jobba med honom nu? Draco förstod ínte vad som förändrats, men nog var han glad att något hade gjort det. Han fick sitta i samma rum som henne. Han kunde prata med henne, utan att allting verkade konstigt. Ingen annan var där. De skulle kunna göra vad de ville. Om hon ville.

Hon rullade över till rygg och höll boken över ansiktet. Draco kupade sitt ansikte i händerna och tittade på henne. Han skulle kunna sitta så en evighet, det visste han, och bara se på henne. Rebecca tippade huvudet bakåt och mötte hans blick. Han förstod att han inte borde stirra, men kunde inte låta bli att hålla fast vid hennes bruna ögon.

"Alltid allvarlig, huh?" Hon log svagt mot honom och vände sig mot boken igen.

"Kanske inte skolarbete ... men andra saker." Han hade rest sig upp och gått fram till henne. Han sträckte ut sin bleka hand för att dra upp henne. Rebecca tog den tveksamt, och hon hamnade på fötter. Hon stod lika nära honom som förra gången, gången då allt varit så bra och gången då det hela hade slutat så katastrofalt.

Men nu skulle inget gå snett. Ingen hade följt efter henne, för hon hade slängt några förhäxningar i korridoren efter sig. Det var troligtvis bara Hermione som skulle kunna få bort dem, och Rebecca litade mer på sin vän efter att ha öppnat sig mer än någon gång tidigare. Och nu skulle hon kanske öppna sitt hjärta ännu en gång.

I samma sekund lutade de sig fram mot varandra, och deras läppar omslöts. Det var allt hon mindes från den första gången, och det var mycket mer. Eld brann återigen, spred sig ännu varmare och intensivare än första gången, en löpeld for genom hennes kropp. Hon ville aldrig släppa honom.

Alla bord var borttrollade, överallt var det öppen yta och sjundeårs eleverna tog inte ens upp hälften av salen, fast de stod utspridda. Avståndet mellan eleverna från Slytherin och Gryffindor gjorde inte att Rebecca mådde bättre efter att ha kysst Draco Malfoy på pojkarnas toalett i veckan. Hon hade skuldkänslor och mådde inte alls bra, framför allt inte när hon såg hans iskalla blick betrakta Hermione, Harry och Ron. Hon försökte inbilla sig att det var en charad, men när allt kom omkring så var det kanske inte ens så.

Anledningen till att alla var samlade var att de skulle ha en danslektion innan lovet, och en danslektion efter lovet. De flesta av dem hade inte dansat igen efter julbalen fjärde året, och då var det enligt lärarna förståerligt att man behövde gå igenom alltihop igen. Det var rektor Dumbledore och professor McGonagall som skulle assistera denna lektion, som tillsammans skulle göra eleverna till utmärkta dansare.

"Kom närmre, kom närmre!" ropade McGonagall och fick skaran att trycka ihop sig lite, men inte mycket. "Ni är här för att lära er dansa", började hon, och avbröts av stönanden. Rebecca hörde ett väldigt högt sådant från den rödhåriga varelse hon stod bredvid. "Jag vet att ni gjorde det här ert fjärde år, men hur många av er kommer ihåg det? Jag trodde väl det", tillade McGonagall då ett fåtal sträckt upp sina händer.

"Välj en partner att dansa med, helst av det andra könet", tillade Dumbledore och såg ytterst nöjd ut med att få betrakta dansen i förväg. Hans ljusblå ögon gnistrade bakom glasögonen, något litet leende fanns det nog bakom det silvriga skägget.

Om Rebecca tittat på honom, hade hon mött hans ögon och då hade hon kanske givit honom ett leende tillbaka. Hon såg inte på honom, och gav honom därför inget leende, för hon såg på någon annan. Denna annan såg inte på henne, utan frågade Pansy Parkinson om hon ville dansa med honom. Det stack till i Rebeccas bröst. De var inte ihop. Men de hade hånglat, och det borde väl räknas?

Hon vände sig om och såg på Harry. Hermione och Ron stod redan hand i hand, redo att börja dansa. Ron såg lite nervös ut - han var ingen talangfull dansare, och det var redan bevisat.

"Ska vi?" undrade Harry, och det lät på honom som om han lika lite som hon ville dansa med någon annan. Hon nickade sakta och lät sig sedan föras av honom över dansgolvet.

Harry var inte världsbäst på att dansa, kom hon underfund med, men han var väl lika rostig som hon själv. Det var ju trots allt några år sedan de dansade vals senast, och det skulle kunna förklara varför de flesta var så klumpiga. Harry däremot var bara lite klumpig men trampade henne på tårna minst lika många gånger som hon lyckades trampa på hans. De bad ständigt om ursäkt och log mot varandra. Rebecca tog inte illa upp, det var ett misstag som alla andra misstag här i världen och det kunde förlåtas.

Draco snurrade elegant förbi med den mindre eleganta Pansy. Hans bleka läppar var sammanpressade, han verkade inte njuta av sin dans. Något litet inom Rebecca blev glad av det. Svartsjuka skulle det kunna kallas, men hon var inte säker på vad hon och Draco hade tillsammans och om hennes känslor var svartsjuka på riktigt.

"Och byt partners!" ropade Dumbledore med iver i rösten och eleverna bytte tveksamt partners med dem närmast. Draco släppte Pansy snabbare än någon annan valde att släppa sin partner och tog några få steg fram till Rebecca och knackade försiktigt henne på axeln.

"Får jag lov?"

"Trevligt att du frågar", svarade hon och såg på Pansy över hans axel. Hon hade blivit överlämnad till Blaise Zabini, och kunde inte annat än vara lycklig för att ha hamnat i en renblodigs famn, tänkte hon föraktfullt. Rebecca hade ingen aning om vart Harry tagit vägen, och för att vara ärlig så brydde hon sig inte särskilt mycket heller. Hon lade sin hand i Dracos utrsträckta och lät honom föra henne på dansgolvet.

"Vart kommer du att vara över julen?" Dracos röst hade ingen av den värme den haft den senaste gånger de varit tillsammans, och även om de gjorde ont förstod hon varför.

"Här."

"Det måste vara fruktansvärt tråkigt att fira jul på skolan. Aldrig lämna den, menar jag."

"Jag blev bjuden hem till Ron, men jag sa nej."

Hans bleka ögonbryn höjdes förvånat, men han komenterade inte det. Draco - till skillnad från Harry - var mer än en hyfsad dansare, men ändå inte fantastisk. Han undgick att trampa på hennes fötter och hon försökte styra undan sina från hans, och lyckades förvånandsvärt bra.

"Så varför vill du fira jul här?"

"Det är mitt hem. Man firar jul hemma." Orden var så enkla, flöt fram så naturligt. Och hade det varit en lögn hade det inte låtit så enkelt, det skulle varit invecklat och komplicerat. Men Rebecca ljög inte. Alla hennes vänner pratade om att man firade jul hemma med familjen, så varför skulle hon inte fira här? Hogwarts var hennes hem, och hennes familj var personalen.

Draco nickade sakta och förde henne runt på golvet. Lika naturligt som hon pratat dansade de fram, med mer elegans än något annat par. Det var inte många som lade märke till deras lätthet, eftersom de var upptagna med att hålla koll på sina fötter och räkna stegen, men både McGonagall och Dumbledore såg dem glida genom rummet.

Rebecca lät sin blick vandra över rummet och fick syn på de båda som betraktade henne och Draco. Hon kunde inte avgöra vad de tyckte, och hon var inte heller säker på att hon ville veta vad McGonagall tyckte. Dumbledore var i och för sig glad att alla dansade och att elevhemmen mixades, men han kunde ju ändå ha motsträviga känslor. För det var inte omöjligt.

De fortsatte att dansa under lättare samtalsämnen, som läxor, lektioner, allt möjligt, till och med det kyliga vädret. Och när den timmeslånga danslektionen var slut tackade hon för dansen och försvann sedan upp till sitt sovrum, i sin ensamhet.


	7. Jullov

**7. Jullov**

Om det var rätt eller fel att bara lämna danslektionen så som hon gjort, det visste hon inte. Hon hade behövt den tiden själv. Och efter att ha spenderat den tiden, så hade hon kommit fram till ett beslut.

Vem brydde sig om vad alla andra tyckte? Rebecca gjorde inte det. Inte nu längre, i alla fall. För omvärlden spelade det ingen roll vem hon älskade. Omvärlden skulle inte bry sig ett skit om vem hon älskade. Och de som tyckte illa om hennes hjärtas val kunde ta sig i brasan.

På den sista lördagsmorgonen innan jul sprang Rebecca ner för trapporna. Det var lätta, lyckliga steg, fast hon skyndade. Hon var sen, det var inte alls säkert att hon skulle hinna säga hejdå till Hermione, Ron och Harry innan de var tvugna att gå för att hinna med tåget. Det skulle inte vara jobbigt att inte hinna säga hejdå, de hade gjort det kvällen innan för säkerhets skull, men det var något särskilt att önska god jul i entréhallen när den var så vackert pyntad med mistlar och järnek. Det stod till och med en gigantisk julgran i ett hörn, nära trappan hon sprang nerför.

Det guldblonda håret studsade på hennes rygg i takt med att hennes fötter landade på marken. Hon tog sig ner för den sista trappan i ett rask och flög nästan in i Rons rygg. Rebecca var inte andfådd direkt, men hon behövde ta ett par djupa andetag innan hon kunde säga vad hon skulle säga.

"God jul!" Hon kramade dem alla fyra, då Ginny också stod med dem, och hon var värdig en kram och kramade sedan Hermione ytterligare en gång. När Ron frågade varför hon var så glad skrattade hon lyckligt.

"Det är för att hon blir av med oss", sa Harry och log snett.

"Aldrig i livet, jag kommer att sakna er hela lovet", försäkrade Rebecca och lyckades se allvarlig ut en gång under samtalet.

"Så varför kommer du inte med oss?" Ginny tog sig in i samtalet med stor glädje och log strålande mot Rebecca. Denna lät sin blick vandra mot de stora portarna och fick syn på en blond, ung man i öppningen. Han skulle iväg. Hennes hjärta sjönk som en sten.

"Därför att man firar jul hemma." Hon använde samma argument som hon gjort mot Draco och lät sin blick vila på Ginny som såg tillbaka på henne med bruna ögon. "Det blir säkert jättetrevligt hemma hos er, men jag hör hemma här. Och det är sista gången jag firar jul här."

"Jag förstår", svarade Ginny och gav Rebecca en kram och började sedan gå mot portarna. Ron och Harry kramade henne en gång till och önskade henne en god jul, och lämnade Hermione ensam kvar.

Återigen lät Rebecca sin blick segla iväg till portarna, mest för att följa vännerna så länge det gick. Det gick tills de gick trappstegen ner. Då kunde man bara se Rons röda hår. Men hon såg också dit för att betrakta den figur som dröjde sig kvar vid dörrarna. Han stod still med ett krampaktigt tag om sin svarta väska med blicken i golvet. Han funderade, insåg Rebecca och undrade vad han funderade på.

"Varför är du så glad?" undrade Hermione glatt och lade inte märke till den lilla dipp vännen haft i sitt humör.

På något sätt återfick Rebecca sin energi. Hon strålande igen. "Jag ska prata med honom. Jag har bestämt mig." Hennes leende var brett och fyllt med glädje.

"Bestämt dig för vad?"

"Det kommer du få reda på efter lovet. Iväg med dig nu!" Hon skrattade lyckligt och kramade Hermione för tredje gången. "God jul! Gott nytt år!"

Hon blev ensam. Men inte så ensam ändå, och Hogwarts skulle inte tömmas fullständigt. Hon var inte säker på hur hon skulle ta itu med allting, men hon var fortfarande glad och orkade inte tänka på det mer. Rebecca slog armarna om sig själv och vände sig om för att gå in i stora salen. Hon hade ju inte ätit frukost ännu, och det påminde hennes mage henne gladeligen om.

Senare den kvällen gick hon runt i korridorer. Hon visste inte riktigt var hon var. Hon hade slutet tänka på det någon gång, och hade sedan inte tänkt på det igen. Ja, för så enkelt var det att bli vilse. Till och med för en som hade bodde på skolan i tolv år.

Inte ett poträtt fanns i sikte som kunde hjälpa henne på traven. Men Mrs Norris skulle väl hitta henne någon gång under kvällen och leda henne rätt. Filch skulle inte kunna dra poäng av henne för han skulle inte se henne.

Ett par händer smög sig ner över hennes ögon. Hon kände inte igen dem, men ändå var de bekanta. Stora, kalla. Men mjuka, och behagliga. Det pirrade till någonstans inom henne. Magen? Eller var det hjärtat som tog ett extra skutt?

"Draco?"

Händerna togs bort och Rebecca vände sig snabbt om. Mycket riktigt, det var Dracos gråa ögon hon såg in i. Han log snett mot henne och tog hennes händer.

"Hej." Han röst var så mjuk och len, den speglade leendet han hade på de smala läpparna och ögonen som gnistrade av glädje.

Hon betraktade honom noga, även hon log. Men det blev alltmer fundersamt. Hon kunde inte pussla ihop det här - imorse hade han varit på väg att lämna Hogwarts över julen och nu ... nu stod han här med sina händer sammansvetsade med hennes. Sakta gled hon ner längs med den kala stenväggen. En bekymmersrynka uppenbarade sig mellan hennes ögonbryn. Det gick inte ihop, inte hur hon än försökte. Varför hade han stannat? Eller hade han åkt med kommit tillbaka?

"Varför är du här?"

"Whoa, är du inte glad att jag stannade?" Draco lade huvudet på sned och betraktade henne. Han hade stannat för henne, för det hon sa. Det hon sa, och en annan sak, en sak som han kom på precis när han hade varit på väg ut från slottet. Precis då Granger hade passerat honom i porten.

Han hade kommit till en ganska trevlig insikt, men han blev förvånad av hennes anklagande ton. Det var inte alls säkert att den var meningen att vara så, men den lät väldigt anklagande och han tyckte inte om det.

"Jo! Jag är jätteglad", hon log svagt och kysste honom lätt. "Men du skulle åka hem. Du sa det."

Han tvekade, som om han funderade på orden. Hur han skulle formulera meningarna, så att allt blev rätt. "Jag ... Jag skulle åka. Men jag hörde dig. I entréhallen. 'Man firar jul hemma'. Då började jag tänka, och sedan gick Granger förbi mig, och jag letade efter dig. Du var påväg in i stora salen ... Och då kom jag på det."

Rebecca strök undan en blond hårslinga från ansiktet och lutade huvudet mot hans axel. "Mm?"

"Man firar inte bara jul hemma ... Man firar jul med de man älskar."

Hon lyfte upp huvudet och vred det mot honom. Hans ögon sökte redan hennes, som om han redan väntade på respons. Hennes ögon var stora som bowlingklot, av förvåning.

"Du sa nyss att du älskade mig."

"Va? Nej, det gjorde jag inte." Men Draco log snett, det var ett skämt.

"Käften, det gjorde du", skrattade Rebecca och lutade sig fram mot honom. Hon pressade sina läppar mot hans och kysste honom. "Jag älskar dig också."

"Kom igen, Rebecca, måste jag?"

"Ja, du måste", skrattade hon och tog hans hand i sin.

Snön låg tung och vit på Hogwarts marker, men Rebecca hade inte tid att stanna och beundra omgivningarna. Allting var väldigt vackert, det tyckte hon visserligen, men hon hade inte tid. Hon och Draco var på väg till Hogsmeade - Dumbledore hade givit kvarvarande elever tillåtelse att gå dit under lovet - och Rebecca hade frågat Draco om de kunde gå så fort hon hade fått reda på det.

De gick tätt ihop med axlarna emot varandra och huvudena nära. De skrattade och log, och för att vara ärlig hade hon den bästa vandring till Hogwarts hon någonsin gjort.

Snön låg även på gatorna i Hogsmeade, men Rebecca och Draco var inte de första som gick där den förmiddagen.

"Klänningen först, sen Tre Kvastar", sa hon och styrde honom bort från puben. Hon ledde honom mellan ett par hus och en mindre gata uppenbarades.

Det fanns bara en affär. Den låg på bottenvåningen i ett av husen, i vilket butikens ägarinna bodde i. Fönstret var inte nyputsat, och hade kanske inte blivit det på ett tag, men nog gick det att se in. Bakom det smutsiga glaset stod två provdockor, med varsin vacker, detaljerad klänning.

Draco stönade bakom Rebecca som gått fram för att kolla. "Varför måste jag vara med när du provar klänningar?"

"Om vi ska gå med varandra så måste du kunna matcha mig", svarade hon enkelt och fortsatte studera broderierna på klänningarna genom glaset. "Åh, de har inte öppnat än", suckade hon.

"Ska vi gå tillsammans?" Hans ton var förvånad, lika förvånad som hon blev när hon insåg att han inte tyckte det var uppenbart.

"Ja. Jag trodde att det var självklart."

Han smög fram till henne och tog sin hand i hennes handskbeklädda, lade sedan en hand vid hennes midja och dansade runt i snön på gatan med henne.

"Då går vi på balen tillsammans!" utropade Draco samtidigt som hon gjorde en enkel piruett i den virvlande snön.

Det var bara lyckliga känslor som bubblade i Rebecca. Hon undrade om hon någonsin varit så här lycklig, på grund av en och samma person. Hon trodde inte det, vilket gjorde att hennes leende blev ännu större. Hon var kär, hon var något så fruktansvärt kär i Draco. Alldeles störtförälskad.

Hennes tankar for iväg till hennes föräldrar. Det var inte ofta hon tänkte på dem nu för tiden, när hon varit mindre hade hon tänkt på dem varje kväll innan hon somnat, men nu var de ... De tillhörde en annan tid, de existerade inte i hennes minnen när hon tänkte tillbaka på vad hon gjort på Hogwarts. Men ändå kunde hon inte låta bli att undra om det var så här de hade känt för varandra, när de blev förälskade?

Dörren in till butiken gled upp på glänt. Den gnisslade lite, men inte mer än de flesta dörrar. Kvinnan som stod där betraktade paret som fortfarande dansade runt i snön, och log svagt då hon tänkte på deras kärlek. Hon ville inte avbryta dem, de såg ut att vara precis så förälskade som hon en gång varit, men hon var tvungen att be dem komma in. Troligtvis skulle det komma elever från skolan hela dagen och prova klänningar, och hon var tvungen att få lite raster.

"Väntade ni på mig?"

Rebecca snurrade runt och avslutade dansen. Hon fick syn på kvinnan i dörren, hon måste vara max fyrtio, trodde hon. Ändå såg kvinnan sliten och trött ut, utmattad. Rebecca log sitt största leende och tog Dracos hand i sin. "Ja, ma'am", svarade hon och tog sig in i butiken tätt följd av den unga mannen.

Butiken såg ut som vilken mugglar-bröllopsbutik som helst. Provdockor överallt, vackra klänningar i alla färger hängde lite varstans. Provhytter med ljust blåa draperier. Väldigt mugglaraktigt, men det visste varken Draco eller Rebecca.

"Mitt namn är Magnolia", sa kvinnan fridfullt. Hon verkade precis lika fridfull som den ljusa färgen blomman magnolia hade, och Rebecca gillade det. "Har du tänkt på någon speciell färg på klänningen?"

Hon skakade på huvudet till svar. Nej, det hade hon inte. Hon var ganska förtjust i de flesta färger, utom ljust rosa, och hade inga problem med att bära en svart klänning på Alla hjärtans dag-balen. Så länge den passade henne.

Magnolia studerade henne länge, rörde lätt vid hennes blonda hår, lade det jämte hennes inte alls bleka hy. "Rött", kom hon fram till efter en stund. Sedan började det oändliga provandet. Inte bara av rätt nyans av röd, utan också av modell. Rebecca var hundra procents säker på att hon inte ville ha en kort klänning, vilket gjorde utbudet ännu lite mindre. Då Magnolia kommit fram till den rätta nyansen minskades utbudet ännu mindre, på gott och ont.

"Den här?" frågade Draco och höll upp en klänning. "Den är röd, den är lång, den har axelband. Precis som du vill."

Luften gick ur henne. Hon var tvungen att röra det blanka sidentyget med fingerspetsarna, och var tvungen att beundra den vackra kjolen. Den var inte utåtstående så att det överdrevs, utan alldeles lagom, precis som hon velat. Detaljen som den svarta chiffongen bildade på kjolens högra sida såg hon inte vad det var först, men insåg sedan att det var en ros. Färgen var precis den mörkt rosenröda de letat efter.

"Prova den", bestämde Magnolia och föste in både Rebecca och klänningen i en av provhytterna.

Hon var så försiktig, hon ville inte ha sönder klänningen. Den var så vacker, med de centimeter-breda axelbanden i samma sidentyg som klänningen. Livet smet åt kring hennes midja och kjolen föll bakåt istället för åt sidorna. Och när hon steg ut ur provhytten, så var det Dracos ansiktsuttryck som avgjorde allt. Det här var Klänningen.


	8. Midnattskyssen

**8. Midnattskyssen**

Liksom allt har ett slut, hade också jullovet ett sådant. Alla kom tillbaka sista dagen innan den nya terminens första dag. Alla som inte hade varit på Hogwarts under jullovet, givetvis. Rebecca hade ägnat sin eftermiddag i biblioteket och skrivit på en uppsats om mörk materia i astronomin, men hon började bli hungrig. Man kan inte gå och lägga sig hungrig, det funkar inte, och det visste Rebecca av egen erfarenhet.

Undermedvetet visste hon väl att alla skulle komma tillbaka idag, men när hon vant sig vid att skolan varit så tom var det svårt att föreställa sig att allting skulle bli normalt igen. Väldigt svårt. Då hon kom in i salen och hörde skrapandet med bestick mot tallrikar, det höga surret från samtal och pratet om julen, då insåg hon att allt skulle bli normalt igen. Hon tog sig fram till Gryffindorbordet, och satte sig bredvid Ron.

"Hej! Vi undrade precis var du var", sa han glatt och gav henne en hård kram. Hon log brett mot honom och tog emot en kram. Hon kramade både Harry och Hermione över bordet.

"Biblioteket", berättade hon. Rebecca log snett - sen när var hon inte där? Det hade blivit mer sällan under sista tiden, eftersom hon spenderat mycket tid med Draco, men idag hade de bestämt att de inte skulle vara tillsammans. Då hade hon haft tid att vara i biblioteket.

Det var en trevlig middag den kvällen, utan argumentationer och det var inga bråk elevhemmen emellan. Det var en fin stämmning i matsalen, den stämning som sällan fanns där en vanlig kväll. Det fanns få bistra miner. Alla lärare satt vid bordet längst fram och pratade sinsemellan.

Ingen, minst av alla Rebecca, trodde att kvällen kunde bli så mycket bättre. Hon hade följt sina vänner upp till Gryffindortornet och sagt godnatt till dem strax innan midnatt, för att sedan själv gå ner till sitt eget rum. Hon hade egentligen planerat att gå och lägga sig så mycket tidigare, eftersom det var skola imorgon.

Draco hade andra planer.

När Rebecca närmade sig sitt rum stod han redan där. Lutad mot stenväggen, nonchalant. Ett snett leende på läpparna, armarna korsade över bröstet. Han reste sig och gick fram till henne, tog hennes händer.

"Det är sent, vi borde sova", mumlade hon och kysste honom fjäderlätt, men han höll inte med henne. Han pressade sina läppar mot hennes, tryckte henne mot väggen.

Hon insåg att hon var fast. Men alla tankar på att de egentligen borde sova försvann bort och hon lät sig bli kysst, kysste honom lika vilt. Drog sina fingrar genom hans korta, blonda hår. Rebecca ville inte att han någonsin skulle sluta, nu när de äntligen hade den där elektriciteten igen. Den hon hade saknat så länge, nu fanns den där, sprakade i hennes fingertoppar och bubblade under huden.

"Draco ...", andades hon, under en av de sällsynta pauser de hade. "Jag kan inte andas."

Han flinade. "Det är därför vi pausar." Han kysste henne lätt på kinden.

"Vi börjar skolan om åtta och en halv timme."

"Räknar du?" Han suckade.

"Mm. Vi borde sova."

"Jag älskar dig."

Hon lade sin panna emot hans axel, kände hans värme. Hans händer låg vid hennes midja, ville inte släppa taget. Draco drog henne till sig, omfamnade henne ömt.

"Jag älskar dig också."

Rebecca krånglade sig ur hans omfamning. Det var inte det att den inte var alldeles underbar, men hon gäspade och kände att hon var tvungen att gå och lägga sig.

"Åtta timmar och tjugofem minuter." Hon kvävde ytterligare en gäspning, och öppnade sin dörr. "Godnatt."

Hon fick en mjuk godnattkyss på kinden och lade sig sedan på sängen. Hon räknade inte på att det skulle ta Draco extra tid att ta sig till sin säng. Hon räknade på hur många timmar hon kunde sova. Åtta timmar och tjugo minuter. Nio timmar efter midnattskyssen skulle den första skoldagen börja.

Alla elever gick på helspänn. De som inte hittat kläder till balen ännu var i full färd med att hitta det, andra gjorde alla de läxor de fick, då lärarna tvingade på dem ännu mer än vanligt. De påstod att det var för att eleverna skulle hinna lära sig allt innan F.U.T.T.-examen kom, men Ron trodde att det var påhittat. Han hävdade bestämt att det var för att beröva dem deras frihet och plåga dem till döds.

Rebecca skrattade givetvis när han kom på nya, mer bisarra anledningar, men hon gjorde sina läxor också. Hon förstod delvis varför lärarna tvingade på dem en massa uppsatser. Fast hon tyckte att det var onödigt tidigt ... proven skulle ju inte börja förrän i juni, och de var bara i slutet av januari. Det var ungefär fem månader kvar.

"Miss Good", sa professor Flitwick, då hon räckt upp handen för att besvara hans fråga.

"En obrytbar ed är inte obrytbar, eftersom man kan bryta dem. Fast det är få som gör det, då man dör om man gör det." Svarade hon, eftersom professorn frågat om obrytbara eder.

"Bra, mycket bra", svarade han. "Fem poäng till Gryffindor för er räkning."

Rebecca log strålande mot den lilla professorn. Hon hade varit jämnlång med honom när hon var fem, men hade sedan snabbt vuxit om honom. Hermione gav henne ett leende, och hon log tillbaka. Det var trevligt att kunna svara på frågorna lärarna ställde, eftersom hon hade svarat på talmagin och förvandlingskonsten tidigare under dagen också. Det gjorde henne stolt att de berömde henne.

"Jag tror vi slutar där", sa professor Flitwick pipigt.

"Va? Ska vi inte praktisera en obrytbar ed?" utbrast Seamus Finnigan besviket.

"Nejdå, absolut inte, Finnigan."

Hon skrattade lite åt Seamus besvikelse, men plockade ihop sina saker och lade dem i väskan. Hon var osäker på vad de hade nu - men å andra sidan, det enda hon alltid behövde göra var att följa Hermione eftersom de alltid hade sina lektioner tillsammans.

"Trolldryckskonst", mumlade Hermione och rotade i sin väska efter något. Hon suckade irriterat, och likaså gjorde Rebecca.

Hon hade aldrig tyckt om det ämnet. Det hade inget att göra med professor Snape, även om han inte var särskilt trevlig. Inte ens mot henne, som han sett växa upp, var han trevlig. Och det var inte heller för att själva ämnet var tråkigt. Det var av den enkla anledningen att det var Rebeccas sämsta ämne. Hon förstod varför man hade det, och hon förstod att det var viktigt.

Men hon fattade inte att hon trots alla sina dåliga upplevelser i klassrummet hade valt att fortsätta läsa det efter G.E.T.-examen. Rebecca kunde en hel del i de teoretiska delarna av ämnet, så som alla regler som Trolldomsministeriet hade för att kontrollera trolldrycker, och hon kunde en massa saker om trolldryckerna. Men när det kom till att framställa dem, ville hon helst gå under jorden.

De tog sig ner till klassrummet, tillsammans med resten av de elever som studerade ämnet. Draco bland annat. Hon log emot honom, ett snett, väl dolt leende för de andra som inte visste något om dem. Han besvarade hennes leende.

Det var så länge sedan de träffats. Utanför skoltid. Hon hade aldrig vågat sig ner till fängelsehålorna, och han kunde inte smyga upp till hennes. Allt de hade var de hastiga leenden de ibland gav varandra, men det räckte inte för henne. Rebecca ville krama honom. Få lukta på honom lite diskret.

Snape kom och låste upp klassrummet. Han log elakt då han berättade att de skulle få göra en extra komplicerad dryck, ett påhitt som gjorde att Rebecca bara avskydde honom ännu mer. Ett flertal av eleverna kände igen namnet på den, men ingen var särskilt pigg på att försöka framställa den.

Lektionen blev ett fullkomligt helvete för henne. Hon misslyckades totalt av tre anledningar. Den första var nervositeten, då Snape allt som oftast vakade som en hök vid hennes bord. Den andra var stressen. Då det var en komplicerad dryck skulle alla ingredienser ner på exakt rätt minut, det skulle röras om på rätt håll, rätt antal gånger och rätt tid.

Den tredje anledningen var det som brukade sabortera hennes trolldrycker. Hon var helt enkelt inte duktig på det.

"Good, jag har aldrig haft en elev som misslyckats mer tydligare med den här drycken", på pekade Snape hånleendes då han blickade ner i hennes kittel i slutet av lektionen. "De andras drycker är nu mörkt röda - nåväl, röda i alla fall - men er är ljust grön."

Skrattsalvorna bröt ut, men endast vid bordet längst bort. Eleverna med gröna emblem på bröstet var det som satt där, det visste Rebecca utan att behöva se upp. Mot hennes vilja spred sig en rodnad på hennes kinder. Hon avskydde Snape något fruktansvärt, men han hade gått över trösklen med att påpeka hennes misstag inför hela klassen. Det gjorde han visserligen de flesta lektioner, men denna dagen hade det varit för mycket. Hon blängde ner i kitteln, och den gröna vätskan blängde tillbaka.

Hon såg upp, stålsatte sig. De kunde skratta hur mycket de ville, de var i alla fall omogna hela högen. Fåniga. Löjliga. Det spelade ingen roll om de skrattade.

"Strunta i dem", mumlade Hermione, då Rebecca granskade den skrattande klumpen av människor.

"Jag gör det", mumlade hon till svar, och drog sedan efter andan. _Han_ skrattade. Tårarna brände bakom ögonlocket. Åt helvete med honom.

I all hast - snabbare än någonsin förut - plockade hon ihop sina saker, tömde kitteln och lämnade klassrummet fortare än någon annan. Hon rusade genom korridorerna, som var förvånandsvärt tomma, fast de hade kanske slutat tidigt, men ensam var hon.

Varför hade han skrattat? Hade det varit så roligt att hon misslyckats? Rebecca suckade. Hon kunde inte förstå varför han hade tyckt det var lustigt. Hon hade aldrig, inte ens när de inte tyckte om varandra, gjort narr av honom när han misslyckats, vilket var bra många gånger fler än hon gjort det. Och det var så här han återgäldade det?

Hon suckade igen. Hur hon än vände och vred på det skulle hon inte förstå. Det knackade försiktigt på dörren, men hon ville inte. Orkade inte.

"Rebecca? Jag vet att du är där." Det var Draco. Vad ville han då?

Rebecca tog sig upp från sängen, såg sig i spegeln. Nej, hon hade inte gråtit, och det var väl bra det. Annars skulle han väl skratta ännu mer. Hon ryckte upp dörren, hade hon inte all rätt att vara irriterad?

"Vad är det?"

"'Vad är det'?" upprepade Rebecca, och hela hon bubblade av irritationen.

"Om det är det på lektionen ... jag tänkte komma och be om ursäkt."

"Hmpf."

"Vad ville du att jag skulle göra? De förväntade sig att jag skulle skratta."

"Du kanske borde stå upp för dig själv någon gång", sa Rebecca och fnös irriterat. Var han så feg, att han inte vågade vara sig själv? Hade han inte sagt att det inte spelade roll vad andra sa om att de var ihop? Då skulle han ju inte behövt skratta.

"Sluta nu, Becca, jag sa förlåt." Draco log försiktigt, strök undan sitt blonda hår. Han ville kyssa henne också, som en bekräftelse på att det var över, och att de kunde spendera kvällen tillsammans.

"Den godtas inte."

Han blev något förvånad, men lät sig inte hindras. "Du sa att du älskade mig, och när man älskar förlåter man varandra."

"Vad vet du om det?" Snäste Rebecca, och smällde igen dörren bakom sig. Hon var uppe i varv, irriterad, något uppgiven. "Vet du vad, Draco? Jag älskar inte dig längre. Du är jobbig, irriterande och patetisk. Du trampar på tår, och sen tror du att det räcker med att säga förlåt?" Hon drog efter andan. "Jag trodde du hade förändrats."

"Jag har det", försökte han. "Du sa att du älskade mig."

Hon skakade på huvudet. "Saker förändras, Malfoy." Hennes röst var knappt en viskning, av all gråt hon höll tillbaka. Hon famlade efter handtaget bakom sig. "Människor gör inte det."

Och så fick hon tag i handtaget, slet upp dörren. Hon trillade ner på sängen, och kudden var inte torr i mer än någon minut. Rebecca kanske hoppades på att han skulle knacka, få henne att ångra sig. Kanske inte.

Han gjorde inte det.


	9. Balen

**9. Balen**  
Hon låste inte in sig på sitt rum och slutade inte prata den här gången, som förra gången då hon varit ovän med någon. Nu hade Rebecca trots allt sina vänner att prata med, och nog för att Ron och Harry fortfarande inte riktigt accepterat faktumet att hon varit ihop med Draco, så tyckte de synd om henne och led med henne. De sa det i alla fall.  
Hermione och Ginny visade desto mer förståelse, även om Ginny inte heller hade köpt idén med att vara ihop Malfoy, så förstod hon hur det var att gå med krossat hjärta.  
Även det lät alltför grovt, att säga att hon hade ett krossat hjärta, men Rebecca kunde inte komma på bättre ord. Men det gjorde ont också, det gjorde ont varje gång hon såg honom i korridoren och i matsalen och på lektionerna.  
Då kom deras senaste samtal forsande tillbaka. Varje gång måste hon smälla ihop käkarna och hindra sig själv från att storma därifrån, börja gråta eller rusa upp till honom och be om ursäkt. Varför skulle hon behöva be om ursäkt? Det var han som hade sårat henne.  
Inte heller kunde Rebecca gå till McGonnagall och prata. Hon förstod ju inte - hon mindes ju inte hur det var att var ung. Nog för att Minerva var hennes gudmor och närmaste person i livet, men något sånt här var ingen av dem redo för.  
Men trots det bestämde sig Minerva McGonagall för att på förmiddagen den fjortonde februari besöka sin guddotter. Där stod hon, med handen höjd för att knacka, redo att försöka tala vett i en sjuttonåring. Kanske var det helt värdelöst och kanske skulle det gå käpprakt åt skogen. Minerva tog tjuren vid hornen och knackade.  
"Mm? Åh, kom in", svarade Rebecca, och krafset från en penna föreslog att hon skrev på något, antagligen en uppsats som skulle lämnas in på måndagen.  
Minerva öppnade dörren, stannade till i dörröppningen, något förvånad. Det hade gått så många år sedan hon varit här senast. Rummet var förändrat. Från det barnrum det varit - med leksaksenhörningar, pussel och sagoböcker - hade det förvandlats till en ung magikers rum där böcker med trolldrycker och formler stod prydligt i bokhyllan.  
Överkastet som en gång varit täckt med detaljerade trollstavar var utbytt mot ett enkelt, scharlakansrött sådant. Det låg inte leksaker var man än placerade sina fötter, knappt böcker, faktiskt, utan det låg prydligt travade på skrivbordet och nattduksbordet. Utanpå garderoben som stod i ena hörnet hängde klänningen, den Rebecca varit så förtjust i, men nu bestämt sig för att inte använda.  
Varför skulle hon? Det fanns inte längre någon att gå med och hon hade dessutom ingen lust att gå heller. Hermione hade försökt med att säga att de kunde gå som en grupp, men, näe, hon ville inte förstöra för de andra med sitt (troligtvis) dåliga humör.  
"Becca", Minerva smakade på smeknamnet hon inte använt sedan Rebecca började skolan, "vi måste prata." Hon tog sig friheten att slå sig ner på sängen och såg allvarligt på Rebecca, som vänt sig på stolen. Flickan såg ytterst skeptisk ut, orden 'vi måste prata' ledde aldrig till något bra.  
"Senast vi pratade ...", började Rebecca, men blev hastigt avbruten innan hon hann säga något mer.  
"... Var det med en lycklig utgång, inte sant? Du började prata med dina vänner igen."  
"Om du har kommit för att föreläsa", sa Rebecca korthugget och rester sig från stolen, "så tänker jag inte höra på." Hon blåste på sin uppsats och lade böckerna till rätta i sina högar (ordnade i bokstavsordning efter ämne). "Jag trodde inte att du vill att jag ska gå tillbaka till honom ..." Det sista blev bara mutter, men hon drämde till lite extra med den sista boken i högen. Hon mumlade något om en fluga och klättrade sedan upp i sitt fönster.  
"Nejdå. Jag tänkte inte prata om något sådant. Ville bara visa dig en bild, men om du är på det humöret kan det lika gärna vara." Den äldre kvinnan reste sig men lät ett gulnat foto falla ur hennes hand. Hon strök undan ett hårstrå som fallit ur den hårda knuten bak i nacken, och lämnade sedan rummet.  
Rebecca blängde ut genom sitt fönster på den gråa himlen och lade därför inte märke till fotografiet förrän en bra stund senare. Hon lade huvudet på sned och betraktade den från sin plats i fönsterkarmen. Funderade på om hon var tillräckligt nyfiken för att göra som hennes gudmor velat, eller om hon hade tillräckligt mycket tonårstrots i kroppen. Det första alternativet vann, och hon tog sig fram till sängen, plockade upp fotot och studerade det.  
Två personer var det, unga också. En man och en kvinna. Kvinnan var till höger och mannen då, givetvis, till vänster. De såg strålande glada ut, bara så glada som man kan vara i tonåren. Kvinnans ljusa hår var flätat, och hennes bruna ögon glänste av glädje, och kanske tårar också. Glädjetårar. Mannen var liksom kvinnan blond, men hade blå ögon och även de hade en speciell värme, och han såg mer på kvinnan än i kameran.  
Eftersom fotot var framkallat på magiskt vis avfyrades det leende om vart annat, och då och då viftade den unga kvinnan med sin vänstra hand. De kysste varandra, och log sedan åter in i kameran.  
Rebecca betraktade dem en bra stund. De var väldigt välbekanta. Anletsdragen hos mannen påminde henne om hennes pappa, och just den värmen i den bruna ögonen hos kvinnan var så lik hennes egen. Hon vände fotot om, och såg på texten som stod skriven med lutad handstil i blått bläck.  
14 februari, 1976. Lola & Tom.  
Hennes mun föll vidöppen. Nåja, så chockade borde hon väl inte bli, då hon trots allt känt igen dem. Men aldrig tidigare hade hon sett några bilder på sina föräldrar i sina Hogwarts-uniformer (Tom i Ravenclaws blåa färger och Lola i Gryffindors röda) eller ens från deras ungdom. Hon hade när hon varit mindre betraktat många bilder på sig själv tillsammans med dem, och önskat dem tillbaka, men aldrig här ifrån.  
Och absolut aldrig deras förlovning. Vad hade Minerva menat med att visa henne det här fotografiet? Inget särskilt? Eller ville hon påstå något? Det hoppades inte Rebecca, för just nu verkade det inte finnas någon chans till att hon skulle bli förlovad tjugotvå år efter att hennes föräldrar gjort det. Merlin, det var ju till och med slut mellan henne och Draco.  
Medan hon låg där och funderade på alla möjliga, logiska, knäppa och bisarra teorier dök det upp en mening i vänstra hörnet på baksidan av fotot. Rebecca vände återigen på fotot då en brännande känslan dök upp i hennes handflata. Hon granskade orden länge, innan hon lät sina bruna ögon sväva bort till klänningen där den fortfarande hängde.  
Jo. Hon skulle gå på balen. Hon tänkte inte låta den glida ur hennes grepp nu, inte hennes sista stora stund (förutom F.U.T.T.-proven) på Hogwarts och framför allt tänkte hon inte låta Draco beröva henne den stunden.  
Lola Rebecca Good skulle gå på alla hjärtans dag-balen.

Hon hade börjat vackla i sitt beslut närmre sextiden på kvällen, osäker på om hon verkligen skulle göra det här. Utsätta sig för det som skulle komma, för något skulle garanterat hända, när han var i farten. Rebecca blickade upp i spegeln och mötte sina egna bruna ögon.  
De var beslutsamma, även om hon inte kände så inuti. Fast kanske var det inte hennes ögon heller. Hela slottet var trots allt magiskt, så vad sa att det inte var hennes mamma som såg tillbaka på henne? För tjugotvå år sedan måste hennes mamma också gjort sig redo för en liknande bal, för det var något alla sjundeårselever gick på, och det var kanske då de hade blivit förlovade? Rebecca visste inte, men en sak visste hon. Att det inte längre fanns någon tvekan.  
Hon spenderade den kommande timmen med att dra på sig den klänningen hon hittat i Hogsmeade under jullovet, tillsammans med Draco, fixade och trixade med sitt tjocka, blonda hår och slutligen satte hon sig ner för att göra en naturlig sminkning. Även häxor var tvugna att få sminka sig och Rebecca var inte helt bakom flötet, utan hade köpt smink på postorder under de gågna åren.  
Närmre sju var hon klar, och då satt hon återigen framför sin spegel och mötte sina bruna ögon. Hon tog ett djupt andetag, betraktade klänningen i spegeln. Jodå. Den satt minst lika bra nu som då, även om det inte kändes som om det var rätt ha på sig den. Det var ju klänningen Draco hade hittat. På något sätt kändes det som om hon var tvungen att vara med honom för att få bära den.  
Rebecca skakade på huvudet åt sina egna tankar och reste sig snabbt. Dags att gå. Gå genom de oändligt långa korridorerna ner till Stora salen. De var öde, då alla antagligen redan samlats där nere, eller gick andra vägar dit. Hon tvingade sig att ta djupa, långsamma andetag under vägen dit, och då hon gick ner för trappan ner till Entréhallen såg hon alla de elever som nyfiket hängde där, men som inte fick vara med på balen.  
Även par som skulle gå minglade i hopen då de stora dörrarna in till salen inte hade öppnats än, och Rebecca började genast spana bland de balklädda eleverna. Hon behövde inte leta länge förrän hon såg de personer hon sökte efter.  
Närmast dörrarna in till salen stod Hermione tillsammans med Harry och Ron, båda iklädda enkla kostymer - och Ron hade tack o lov en ny sådan, för den förra balklädnaden han ägt hade varit förskräcklig. Hermione själv var lika vacker som på julbalen tre år tidigare, om inte ännu vackrare. Det verkade Ron tycka, som inte riktigt lyckades slita sina ögon från henne.  
Det förstod Rebecca. I sin midnattsblå klänning, med en snörning i vad som såg ut vara siden i silver. Hennes bruna hår var återigen slätt, och mycket troligt hade hon använt sig av lika mycket sån där gelé som senast. Hon skynadade sig ner till gruppen av vänner och fick kramar från dem alla, och då hennes och Hermiones kjolar stötte emot varandras skrattade de både glatt.  
"Jaha", sa Ron, och blängde på de fortfarande stängde dörrarna - han hade slitit sig från Hermione då Rebecca kom. "Tänker de öppna? Jag är hungrig, och de har väl mat därinne?" Oron speglades som hastigast över hans ansikte.  
Harry gav sig in ett samtal för att övertyga Ron om att det givetvis skulle serveras mat därinne, medan Ginny och Hermione gav sig på Rebecca som vargar på sitt byte.  
"Nå?" frågade Ginny uppmanande, granskade Rebecca noga.  
"Vadå 'nå'?" frågade Rebecca oskyldigt och tog sig friheten att se sig om i hallen. Det borde hon inte ha gjort. Hjärtat hoppade upp i halsgropen då hon fick syn på Draco. Enkelt och stilrent var han klädd, precis vad som kanske väntades av honom som en Malfoy. Men ändå lyckades han fånga hennes blick mer än någonsin, fast han själv inte såg på henne.  
"Har du pratat med honom?" frågade Ginny, som inte upptäckt att Rebecca var upptagen med annat. Hermione gjorde det i alla fall, och följde hennes blick. Ett ögonbryn höjdes, och sedan grep hon tag i Rebeccas arm.  
"Uppenbarligen inte", mumlade hon som svar till Ginny, och drog sedan in hela sällskapet i Stora Salen, vars dörrar äntligen hade öppnats.  
Salen var dekorerad med hundratals ljus, svävande i luften alla olika nyanser av pasteller. Flera stora, runda bord var utplacerade runt dansgolvet, alla med en duk i rosa, blått, lavendel, grönt eller gult. Golvet, som annars var grå, tråkig sten hade på något sätt lyckats få färg, bli mer intressant för just den här kvällen.  
Ron häpnades av maten som var placerad på ett långbord längs med den bakre väggen. Alla sorters god mat fanns där, och Rebecca tvivlade inte på att den skulle minskas avsevärt under kvällen, med tanke på alla husalfer som jobbade hårt med att få det att gå runt. Hon tvivlade inte heller på att det skulle dyka upp läckra efterrätter senare under kvällen.  
Så snart alla var inne i salen började förtrollade instrument att spela. Musiken som ljöd var samma vals som de tränat till, och det högg till i magen för Rebecca. Det var då hon först hade dansat med Harry … och sen med Draco. En av de finare stunderna under året tillsammans med honom. Givetvis hade de flesta stunder med honom varit fina (absolut inte alla) men när de dansat …  
Hon suckade och satte sig på en stol vid det bord de bestämt sig för att sitta vid, Gryffindor eleverna. Hon såg ut över dansgolvet, såg den relativt fungerande vals som Hermione styrde istället för Ron, Harry och Ginnys dans flöt också på. Neville dansade runt med Hannah Abbott och de råkade trampa på varandra ungefär lika mycket.  
"Får jag lov?"  
Rösten var för bekant för att Rebecca skulle behöva titta på Draco. Det behövde hon visserligen inte ens göra - hon hade bestämt sig för sitt svar. "Nej, tack."  
Hon älskade och hatade honom på samma gång, hatkärleken fanns där och skulle nog aldrig försvinna riktigt. I så fall skulle det nog snarare vara kärleken som blev mindre efter tiden, och hatet som växte sig starkare. Hon suckade igen, och hörde hur han drog sig tillbaka.  
Dean Thomas bjöd upp henne inför andra dansen, och den sa hon minsann inte nej till. Han kunde både dansa och föra ett samtal under tiden, ett samtal som var enkelt och obesvärligt, ett sådant samtal som Rebecca behövde hålla just då. Hon skrattade och log med Dean under dansen, och tackade honom för den efteråt.  
"Tack själv", svarade han och flinade mot henne, och hon log återigen brett mot honom.  
Terry Boot från Ravenclaw erbjöd också henne en dans, och sedan Justin Finch-Fletchley. Den senare tyckte Rebecca särskilt mycket om att dansa med, eftersom hon inte behövde oroa sig ett dugg om att bli trampad på tårna.  
Draco återkom med jämna mellanrum för att bjuda upp henne, men antingen var hon uppe på dansgolvet och kunde inte svara, eller så svarade hon konsekvent nej var gång. Hans humör blev visserligen sämre efter varje gång, men det var inte på något sätt Rebeccas problem och därför struntade hon fullständigt i det.  
Ron lyckades slutligen övertala dem till att sitta ner och äta allesammans, och han var den enda som lyckades göra ett berg av mat på sin tallrik. Han gluffsade i sig som aldrig förr, medan Rebecca njöt av gott sällskap.  
Det var bättre än hon trott att det skulle vara. Hon hade på något vis föreställt sig att hon skulle sitta och titta på när alla andra dansade, men det hade blivit roligare än så. Hon hade fått dansa själv! Ett leende spred sig i Rebeccas ansikte när hon tänkte på det, hon hade till och med fått höra från Ernie McMillan att hon borde få "ett Utomordentligt för utseende". Hon hade skrattat bort det, men det slog henne när Dean fortfarande tittade på henne med beundrande ögon att det kanske stämde.  
"... med till Kråkboet på påsklovet! Snälla? Det kan inte vara särskilt roligt här då", sa Ginny till Harry, lade sin hand på hans och såg bedjande på honom. Han var visserligen inte svårövertalad, utan svarade glatt ja, varpå Hermione snärtade till honom med handen.  
"Du måste läsa på inför F.U.T.T-examen under påsklovet! Vem vet hur mycket du kommer att ha halkat efter, särskilt med alla quidditch-träningar du har inplanerade till finalen."  
"Kom igen, Hermione, vi kan plugga hemma", försökte Ron, varpå han fick en fnysning till svar.  
Ginny hade fullkomligt struntat i vad Hermione sagt - och gav sig in i ett samtal om quidditch (något som fick Rebecca att himla med ögonen, i samförstånd med Hermione) och hur deras träningar skulle se ut framöver.  
"Snälla, ni två. Kan ni ta det … någon annan dag?" bad hon dem, och även om de egentligen inte ville sluta blev det tyst på dem. Rebecca riktade istället sin uppmärksamhet på Parvati och Lavenders samtal om vem som var den bästa danspartern under kvällen. Hon tänkte berätta för dem att både Dean och Justin var utmärkta dansare, men Hannah hann före med något helt annat.  
"Varför är han på väg hitåt?"  
"Vem 'han'?" frågade Harry, och vred på nacken med sitt glas i handen.  
"Malfoy", svarade Hannah och rynkade på ögonbrynen.  
Rebecca suckade tungt och slog handen för pannan. Inte igen. Hade han inte insett att det inte var lönt att komma? Hon skulle ändå undvika att tala med honom, för allt vad hon var värd. Inte en chans att han skulle få veta att hon hade en svaghet - och att han var den svagheten.  
"Rebecca?"  
Hon smälte fullkomligt då han sa hennes namn. Dracos röst var låg, med undertryckt ilska över att hon ignornerat honom hela kvällen, han var arg och irriterad på henne, men där fanns också en mjukhet, den mjuka sida av honom som hon hade lärt känna under alla läxläsningskvällar.  
"Jag trodde att vi skulle gå hit tillsammans."  
Hon vägrade att se upp från sin tallrik, hon behövde inte se de andras miner för att förstå den förvirring som rådde runt bordet. Helvete, det här behövde hon inte. Inte att ha stod och skämde ut henne inför alla andra, för hon gissade att hennes bord inte var de enda som tittade hitåt just nu.  
"Du hade väl fel då", påpekade Rebecca artigt.  
Han lämnade deras bord med sekunder från ett raseriutbrott, med händerna knutna för att hindra sig själv från att göra något riktigt dumt. Hans bristande självkontroll gav henne bittert nöje, men hon hörde bara honom gå. Hon såg inte när han drämde ner sitt glas i bordet han satt vid så hårt att det gick sönder.  
De var ungefär lika ilskna båda två efter det mötet.

Han påbörjade en ny taktik. Draco Malfoy dansade med alla sjundeårsflickor i hela salen. För att inte göra det första steget alltför stort dansade han först med Padma Patil, renblodig som hon var och tillhörande Ravenclaw, vilket var det elevhem han själv var minst fientligt inställd till. Hon var mycket söt i sin lila klänning, konstaterade Rebecca med ett sting av avundsjuka, som hon genast knuffade bort.  
Sakta men säkert tog han sig igenom danser med alla flickor, oavsett elevhem och blodstatus. Men om han trodde att han kunnde att det skulle omvända Rebecca misstog han sig gruvligt. Hon satt envist kvar vid bordet och avböjde så många danser med andra killar som möjligt, bara för att kunna sitta och kritisera hans sätt att gå till väga tillsammans med Lavender och Parvati. Slutligen blev de båda, en efter en, också uppbjudna av skitstöveln.  
Vägen till en flickas hjärta gick sannerligen inte genom att dansa med andra! Det var bara ett spela player, och även om det funkade på vissa tjejer, så gjorde det inte det på Rebecca och och var nog så avundsjuk på alla andra som dansade med honom. Hon kom ihåg lättheten de haft under lektionen då de övat, mindes hur enkelt det hade varit och hur allt hade varit bara för någon månad sen.  
Hon satt med sitt chamagneglas mot läpparna och betraktade honom noga med sina bruna ögon. För tillfället dansade han med den något klumpiga Hannah Abbott, som han pratade lugnt och sansat med. Men inte kunde han prata med Rebecca utan att bli arg eller visa passionerade känslor. Tanken fick ett snett leende att spela på hennes läppar.  
Efter att ha dansat med Hannah dansade han med Lavender, och då denna kom tillbaka berättade hon att han varit fruktansvärt oartig. Lavender sa att han bara pratat om Rebecca, oavbrutet och konstant. Den lilla kommentaren värmde på något lustigt vis, och hon sträckte sig en aning.

Men det var så retfullt att sitta och titta på när alla andra dansade med honom. De lyckades inte göra honom rättvisa, när han gled över dansgolvet så elegant och aktade sig för att bli trampad på fötter. Det fanns givetvis de som kunde föra sig med honom, till exempel Parvati, och det gjorde Rebecca bara ännu mer rastlös och irriterad.

Hon var sugen på att visa alla andra att det var hon som dansade vackrast med honom, eller snarare visa dem det igen. Det verkade som om de hade glömt det. Fast, hon hade avböjt så många av Dracos danser nu att hon inte kunde storma upp på dansgolvet och kräva att få dansa med honom. Det skulle han bara se som en seger, och det var det inte.

Ron var fruktansvärt surmulen när han kom tillbaka och satte sig. Hans blick mörknande avsevärt och allt Rebecca behövde göra var att följa den ut på dansgolvet. Oja, Draco dansade nu med Hermione. Det såg ut som om de hade den bästa tiden i sitt liv, och båda log stort samtidigt som de dansade med varandra. Hermione nickade mot Draco i samförstånd, och sneglade mot bordet där Rebecca och Ron satt, båda med bitter uppsyn. Hon skrattade och såg på Draco igen.

Vad i Merlins kalsonger skulle det där betyda? Hade Rebecca varit en dramatisk hade hon först krossat kristallglaset, sedan stormat ut från salen och aldrig kommit tillbaka. Nu var hon inte det, utan bet ihop samtidigt som hon vände sig bort från dem.

Hon hade klarat av allt som hade med Draco att göra. Att han dansade med alla, att han hade svikit henne, men det där var droppen som fick bägaren att rinna över. Han kunde inte bara förvänta sig att … att … att det var acceptabelt att sno hennes bästa vän, framför näsan på dennas pojkvän!

Ah. Draco var så jädra korkad, dum i huvudet, fantastiskt dum i huvudet, till och med, just nu att Rebecca inte visste vart hon skulle ta vägen utan att sprängas av känslor.

För mitt i allt det där, så hade han lyckats såra henne igen. Hon hade trott att han kanske, efter allt hon sagt och vägrat att säga, kanske han fortfarande älskade henne. För älskade man någon som älskade man dem genom allt, kom Rebecca fram till där hon satt i stora salen på alla hjärtans dag, med hjärtat som bankade så hårt att det nästan gjorde ont.

Hon hörde hur Hermione och Draco närmade sig bordet hon och Ron satt vid. I övrigt var det tomt. Alla andra hade lyckats behålla kärleken så här länge.

Rebecca strök sitt pekfinger under ögonen, för att fånga eventuella tårar som kanske hade smygit sig från ögonvråna. Hon tog ett djupt andetag, och gjorde sig redo för att gå. Hon hade fått nog av ikväll. Det var dags att lämna festen när man var på sin topp, inte sant? Ett darrigt skratt åt sig själv åstadkom hon när hon reste sig, och när hon sedan vände sig om stod hon öga mot öga med Draco.

Han hade öppnat munnen för att säga något, men nu när de stod närmre varandra än på flera veckor pös luften ur honom. Hans grå ögon betraktade henne, det kände hon, och helvetes mög, han kunde inte se henne så här. Hon försökte tränga sig förbi honom, men hans hand fick grep runt hennes handled.

Återigen öppnade han munnen för att säga något, men stängde den igen. Han såg på henne, och Rebecca kunde inte låta bli att möta hans blick. Shit. Han hade sett att det var något som var fel, kanske till och med att hennes ögon var bara lite röda (men uppenbarligen för röda för att gå obemärkt) av de små tårar som smygit sig fram.

"Rebecca …" Hans röst sprack, den var så svag, så laddad av allt möjligt. Draco harklade sig försiktigt och tog ett steg närmre henne.

Hon gjorde inte längre någon anstats till att fly. Varför visste hon inte riktigt. Det kan ha varit värmen som utstrålades från stället där han höll runt hennes handled. Rebecca hade inte riktigt förstått hur mycket hon saknat att känna hans hud mot hennes. Om än så lite som en hand kan erbjuda.

"Jag är så ledsen." Hon hade heller aldrig insett hur känslosamma de där grå ögonen kunde vara. Just nu såg det ut som om de höll på att fyllas av tårar. "Jag ville aldrig att det skulle gå så här extremt fel … Jag är inte modig som du." Ett plågsamt leende infann sig på hans läppar, och Rebecca kunde inte hjälpa att hon kände ett lika plågsamt leende utvecklas på sina egna.

"Jag är inte lärd att stå upp för mina åsikter, eller min kärlek. Och jag vet att du var väldigt klar med vad du tyckte och tänkte då … Men de här veckorna har varit så oerhört jobbiga utan att få se dig le, utan att få hålla din hand. Det gick inte att missförstå dig, men jag trodde … Jag vet att jag älskar dig. Och om du inte älskar mig, så säg det nu, så glömmer vi allt det här, vi pratar aldrig mer, vi …" Dracos röst var plågad, på gränsen till gråt. Kärleken han hyste för henne lyste genom, lika stark som den starkaste stjärnan på natthimlen ovanför dem.

Hon stod inte ut. Hon tog de få steg som fanns kvar mellan dem, ökade laddningen något. "Sch. Säg inte så." Rebecca ställde sig på tåspetsarna och kysste honom.

Den elektriciteten som utlöstes av kyssen var mäktigare än något hon varit med om. Allt som legat och bubblat inom henne under kvällen släpptes ut och allting sprakade. Hans händer som letade rätt på hennes midja utlöste en lång rad av välbehag inom Rebecca, och där hon drog handen genom hans hår spred sig den fantastiska elektriciteten ännu mer.

Bara några centimeter ifrån varandra med nästipparna, såg de i varandras ögon.

"Jag hade fel", mumlade Rebecca. "Jag har inte slutat älska dig."


	10. Farväl

**10. Farväl**

Fyra och en halv månad. Så länge hade de gått med händerna sammanlänkade i korridorerna, smugit undan på rasterna och kyssts passionerat. Många nätter hade de pratat från skymning till gryning.

De hade fått höra mycket. Att det var fult, äckligt, snusikigt. Men hur kunde kärlek vara fult, äckligt eller snuskigt? Undrade Rebecca ofta, och såg till att de andra fick på truten då hon bokstavligen gav Draco på truten. Hon lutade huvudet mot hans axel varje givet tillfälle (det gick väldigt bra, han var precis lagom lång för att hon skulle kunna göra det) och hon skyllde att hon var trött efter nattens äventyr.

Korridoren på sjätte våningen var återerövrad, och det var där de satt om kvällarna om de inte var på hennes rum. Och tro det eller ej, de studerade faktiskt. Med F.U.T.T.-prov på ingång fanns det inget annat de kunde göra, med lärarna som bara lade på ännu mer i deras växande berg av läxor.

Draco klagade ofta på att de inte hade någon medkänsla, men då fnös Rebecca. Han kysste henne på nästippen, och sedan fortsatte hon att förhöra honom, eller han förhöra henne.

Och när proven verkligen kom – då var han tacksam. Han var inte alls rädd för att visa sina känslor längre och brukade uttrycka den där tacksamheten efter varje prov. Han letade upp henne i korridorerna, omfamnade henne, kysste henne mjukt och strök sina händer genom hennes hår. Och Rebecca var lyckligare än någon annan gång.

"Sista provet nu", mumlade hon i hans öra där de stod tätt, tätt intill varandra i entréhallen och väntade på att få bli insläppta till det skriftliga provet i trollformellära. Rebecca kände hur hans mun drogs upp i ett leende, från öra till öra, och kunde nästan svära på att han försökte komma på något för att lugna ner henne.

Dörrarna slogs upp och de blev dirigerade till sina platser. Rebecca hade med sig tre fjäderpennor, två nya bläckflaskor och fyra hårband, uti fall att de tre första gick sönder. Hon var nära att hyperventilera, men det här var långt ifrån lika jobbigt som när de skulle göra slutprovet i kvastflygning första året. Då hade hon ju till och med kräkts efteråt, vilket hon absolut tänkte undvika nu.

"Var så goda att börja", pep Flitwick och Rebecca vände på provpappret. Merlin. Det var hur många frågor som helst, invecklade lika väl som enkla. Det kändes som om det var formler om alla formler de någon gång lärt sig under de sju år på Hogwarts de hade haft – sju år som plötsligt hade flugit iväg alldeles för snabbt.

Hon tog ett djupt andetag och doppade pennan i bläcket. Sen skrev hon.

Två och en halv timme senare kom Rebecca ut därifrån. Mycket riktigt, två av fyra hårband hade svikit henne och gått sönder, hon hade fått byta ut en penna och första bläckflaskan var slut. Hon hade bläckplumpar på fingrarna och någon enstaka i ansiktet också, efter att han lagt handen mot pannan under en särskilt svår fråga.

Men hon hade klarat det, och hon hade överlevt. Rebecca kunde inte göra annat än att sjunka ihop på den stora trappan i väntan på att de andra skulle bli klara. Med de andra, var det bara Hermione som hade suttit längre än Rebecca.

"Hur gick det?" frågade de varandra samtidigt, både på väg till något så när ett nervöst sammanbrott.

"Vi är klara nu!" utbrast Rebecca, kramade om Hermione. "Herregud. Sju år på Hogwarts, avslutade. Bara så där, på tre timmar."

Hon pustade ut, sjönk ner på trappan igen. Wow. Det skulle vara så svårt att lämna det här. Hennes bruna blick gled runt över allt i entréhallen, försökte minnas varenda spricka i stenväggarna.

"Kom, vi går upp till sällskapsrummet", föreslog Hermione med ett leende. Alla sjundeårseleverna skulle säkert fira att de var klara. Rebecca skakade på huvudet.

"Jag måste prata med Draco." Hon log snett och fick syn på sina fingrar. "Attans."

"Jag tror inte att han bryr sig om dina fingrar", sa Hermione vänligt och klappade sin vän på ryggen, och försvann sedan upp mot sällskapsrummet.

Rebecca nickade sakta och reste sig långsamt upp. Hennes ben darrade av lättnad och fortsatt nervositet, varför? Provet var slut, Merlin, hela deras tid här var slut. Det fanns inget kvar att oroa sig för.

Hon lyckades ta sig upp till sitt eget rum i alla fall, för att byta om från skoluniformen, för att tvätta bort bläcket och för att få sig själv att se anständig ut överhuvudtaget. Att sitta där nere med lätt huvudvärk i två och en halvtimme hade inte gjort något bra för hennes hår, som hon konstant suttit och tvinnat, eller bara rufsat till i frustration.

En lätt knackning på dörren var allt hon behövde för att rusa upp och slita upp den.

"Draco!" Det breda leendet på hennes läppar gick inte att ta miste på, herregud, nej, hon var så glad att se honom, fast det bara gått tre timmar sen senast. Hon flög runt hans hals och kramade honom hårt. "Fattar du? Sju år till ända."

Anledningen till att Rebecca fortsatte att tjata om det där, var att hon själv inte riktigt hade greppat det. Hon kunde inte förstå, att om en vecka skulle hon aldrig få se det här härliga slottet igen. Aldrig mer.

"Nej, jag förstår inte." Draco log snett, släppte taget om hennes midja. "Rebecca … jag måste säga en sak till dig."

Hennes leende bleknade samtidigt som han gick ner på knä framför henne. Han plockade fram en sammetsask ur fickan på byxorna, öppnade den. Rebecca drog efter andan.

"Det där är inte en liten sten …", mumlade hon, försökte skämta bort det.

"Nej, det är det inte." Han log snett, samtidigt som han såg hur hennes leende bleknade. De grå ögonen hon älskade hade för ett ögonblick lite osäkerhet i sig, men den försvann. Han var säker på sin sak. "Rebecca, jag älskar dig. De där veckorna jag inte hade dig var fruktansvärda och jag vill inte att de ska hända igen."

Hon svalde hårt. Hon var inte säker på om hon ville att det här skulle hända, eller om det ens hände. Hon hade kanske somnat på sin säng direkt när hon kom tillbaka? Detta var kanske bara en dröm?

"Rebecca Good, vill du gifta dig med mig?"

Dracos röst var så hoppfull, längtade så mycket efter svaret ja, han ville så gärna leva resten av sitt liv med henne. Han älskade henne så djupt.

Och jo, hon älskade honom också med hela sitt hjärta. "Men nej." Rebecca sjönk ner på knä mitt emot honom. "Nej. Vi är knappt vuxna – våra liv har knappt börjat. Med tiden, Draco, men inte nu. Jag vill göra det på mitt sätt, inte mina föräldrars." Hon lutade sig fram och kysste honom mjukt.

"Med tiden."

"Är du klar?"

Rebecca nickade sakta. Hon var klar. Allting i hennes rum var nerpackat, till och med de där leksaksenhörningarna och pusslen med motiv av häxor som spådde i kristallkulor som hon hade sparat under sin säng. Allting var borta, och rummet var nu precis lika kalt som innan hon hade fått det.

En klump i halsen började byggas, och hon svalde för att få bort den. Gode gud, nu kunde hon inte gråta. Inte med både Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron och Draco i dörren. Men jösses vad hon skulle sakna det här rummet. Hon hade för fasen växt upp här, här i slottet. Hon skulle sakna allting. Hon skulle aldrig mer få sätta sin fot här.

"Jag kommer", sa hon och tog tag i sin koffert och stängde noga dörren efter sig. Draco lade en arm runt hennes axlar, och Hermione log blekt. På något sätt visste de hur hon kände sig, hur allvarligt traumatiserad hon skulle vara på tåget tillbaka (nej, hon skulle faktiskt försöka låta bli att brista i gråt på tåget).

De tog sig ner till entréhallen, lät Filch gå igenom deras saker en sista gång. Ron var nära att skaka hand med deras vaktmästare. Dumbledore och resten av personalen stod på ett led ute på skolgården, och ledet av sjundeårselever som kramade om sina gamla professorer var lång. De ställde sig själva i den, och när Rebecca kom fram till McGonagall brast hon ut i tårar och slängde sig runt halsen på sin gudmor.

"Seså, barn, vi ses i sommar", sa Minerva tröstande och strök sin näst intill dotter över håret.

Rebecca nickade sammanpressat och bet sig i läppen, försökte ta sig samman och kramade om Dumbeldore. Där brast hon ut i tårar igen, men samlade sig och tog sig vidare i ledet av kramar. Snape fick bara en handskakning, givetvis, och när alla sjundeårselever var klara med att krama sina lärare kramade de varandra. Det var en fruktansvärd känsla – att veta att detta är sista gången vi ses på Hogwarts. Det var många tårar som fälldes – inte bara från Rebecca. Högljudda snyftningar och lovord om att jo, vi ska allesammans träffas igen. I sommar, jadå, och i höst och nästa år också.

"Nu måste ni bege er till tåget, är jag rädd, annars lämnar det stationen utan er", sa Dumbledore varmt.

Det var några få skratt, och så gick de alla längs med vägen bort till stationen. Rebecca höll Draco hårt i handen och lutade sig återigen mot hans axel, torkade tårarna. Det hade varit en fin sista stund, där de allesammans, till och med Slytherin-eleverna (och i den benämningen ingick inte längre Draco, trots att han var en Slytherin-elev) hade uttryck någon slags tillgivenhet för varandra.

De andra gick på tåget snabbt, sa att de skulle hitta en kupé. Rebecca stod och såg mot det håll hon visste att Hogwarts låg, men det skymdes av trädtoppar. Det gjorde ont i bröstet, över allt. Draco höll henne fortfarande runt axlarna, tog hennes hand och lade något svalt där i.

Hon sänkte blicken. En till ring. I silver. "Draco, jag sa ju till dig …"

"Det är inte en förlovningsring", sa han hastigt. "Det är en löftesring."

Rebecca höjde ett ögonbryn och såg skeptiskt på honom. Han tog den i sin hand och vred på den, så att hon kunde se en liten, liten text ingraverad. "Att _med tiden _…", sa han, men han behövde inte säga det, hon kunde läsa själv.

Hon kunde inte hjälpa det, att i all den här smärtan och sorgen över att aldrig mer få åka till Hogwarts, kände hon hur ett leende spred sig på hennes läppar. "Sätt på den då."

Ett brett flin bredde ut sig på hans läppar samtidigt som han lät den glida ner över hennes finger. "Kom nu. Vi ska ju till London, kommer du ihåg?"

Jodå, hon kom ihåg. Han hade fixat en lägenhet i en förört till London, där de skulle bo nu tills de hittade ett bättre ställe. De gick på tåget, men hon stannade i dörröppningen. Såg tillbaka en sista gång, men bestämde sig för att blicka framåt, åt det håll tåget förde dem. Hon nickade sakta och följde sedan efter Draco i jakt på de andra.

Säga vad man vill om Rebecca Good och Draco Malfoy, men de var inget vanligt par. De var ett udda par.


End file.
